Snape Çedussaun
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Snape, uma biba chorona, fica tentando enrabar Harry dos jeitos mais bizarros possíveis, com direito a pontuação indevida e chás afrodisíacos. Estréia da Mary, não percam!
1. Pontuação do inferno

**Snapelicious çençoal çedukxion**

Titulo: **(Gareth: Começaram os erros! #dá tiros para o alto#)** Eu e você! **(Mary: Fuck. Exclamação desnecessária.)** É assim tão complicado**(Mary: Fuck. Interrogação.)**.

Autor: dandi- winchester

Sinopse: Não importa **(Mary dá um tiro na vírgula)**, quem eu sou, **(Mary dá com a Titansteel Destroyer na vírgula)** ou o que eu sou. O que importa, é uma das coisas que não deveria acontecer, com um professor aconteceu justo comigo**.(Vovó surge: É agora que a Umbridge confessa seu amor pelo Filch?) (Gareth: Só uma pergunta depois dessa frase: VOCÊ SABE PRA QUE SERVE UMA VÍRGULA, FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO? Estão TODAS em lugares errados! ARGH! #atira na própria cabeça#) (Mary: Pera. Eu não entendi. Ç_Ç Frases malfeitas me deixam confusa!)**

Beta: Essa fic esta betada por mim mesma **(Mary: LOGO SE NOTA. "Esta", esse PRIMOR com as vírgulas... ai, meu apêndice.)**. Portanto todos os erros são exclusivamente meus. **(Gareth: TRADUZINDO: "Sól uam DEEVA du portugays e consigu izcrevê mtooo béim, oquéi/")**

Shipper: Harry e severus **(Mary: Na minha época, tinha letra maiúscula, mas TÁ OUQUEI.)**. Não gosta, por favor, não leia **(Vovó, de novo: Juuuura? #Foge do recinto com um litro de cloro#)(Gareth: Amor, bem que eu queria. Mas é ISSO que paga minhas contas. E Severus é nome próprio, 'kay?) (Mary foi vender a palavra "se" no ebay e já vem)**

Disclaimer: Harry e severus**(Gareth: E ela insiste no erro. #joga facas na autora#) (Mary aplaude a mestra)** não me pertencem, mais se eles me pertencessem, ele ficariam juntos pro resto da vidaa. **(Gareth: Vamos lá: MAIS é muita ignorância pro meu gosto. Isso é conta de adição por acaso? Usou a vírgula, tire o ele, ficadica; ELE ficariam? Plural, meu bem, não chore, ainda há gente que te ama no mundo; VIDAA? Menina, mal começou a fic e você já me vem com 'dancei sobre meu teclado e saiu uma fic mode ON'? Porra, vou buscar uma Aspirina.) (Mary: AINNN PRU REXTO DA VIDAAAAAAAAH! Ah, vá a merda. Sério. Vixe, mestra, nem tinha visto o "mais". AAAAAH INFEEEERNOOOOOOO!)**

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Se você não gosta, respeite quem gosta. Por-favor, não deixem reviws **(Vovó, mais uma vez: Deixar o quê? A menina escreveu ISSO errado?) (Gareth: Tá bom, não deixarei REVIWS pra você, pois não sei o que é isso.) (Mary: Por-favor-vá-à-merda. WHOA, reviws? *Mary tem insuficiência respiratória e capota no chão*)**mal humorados para mim, cada um faz o que gosta, eu gosto de escrever... Cuida da sua vida. **(Vovó (essa mulher não vai sair daqui nunca?): Ui, fiquei com medo.) (Gareth: NAAAAAAASSA! Virei emo depois dessa! Tô vendo que essa é uma dessas autoras que vai xingar MUUUITO depois da ripagem. E eu não tô nem aí.) (Mary, após treinar as técnicas de ressurreição: Aiê, cuida da xua videnha! Mimimi, whiskas sachê! Se ela xingar depois, num tem pobrema, eu vou dar muita risada. *-*)**

Eu e você! É assim tão complicado. **(Gareth: Uma belíssima música da Ana Carolina nas mãos de uma trasher infernal. MORRA, DEMÔNIO! #invoca chuva de meteoros sobre a autora#) (Mary: Nem sabia que era música e muito menos da Ana Carolina, mas... VÁ, QUE PORRA É ESSA?)**

Quem sou eu? **(Gareth: E eu vou saber? Tománocu! A autora quer que eu adivinhe? #engole granada destravada#) (Mary: É o filho de satanás. Satisfeito?)**

No momento isso é o que menos importa. **(Gareth: ENTÃO POR QUE PERGUNTA, ALMA PENADA? Essa fic vai matar meus neurônios.) (Mary: Af, a chefa me roubou a piada. Da próxima vez, quero ripar primeiro. :)**

Eu sou professor, na escola de magia e bruxaria de hogwarts. **(Gareth: 1; Isso porque há uma linha atrás ele estava se perguntando quem era. 2; Nome próprio, caríssima.) (Mary: Ai, meu Apolo, é o Snape narrando. *lembranças aterrorizantes da primeira fic ripada* AI MEU FÍGADO, começou o carnaval com nome próprio!)**

Quem sou eu? Essa pergunta realmente esta me tirando do sério. **(Gareth: EU NÃO TÔ PERGUNTANDO PORRA NENHUMA, SATANÁS! AAARRGH!) (Mary: Pois é, mestra, nem eu...)**

Não importa quem eu sou, ou o que eu sou. O que importa é que uma das coisas que não, poderia acontecer com um professor. Aconteceu comigo, Justo comigo. **(Gareth: Justo? Roberto Justus fazendo pontinha na fic?) (Gareth 2: Vírgulas indevidas: A vingança.) (Mary: Mas peraí. Isso não era o resumo çedussaum?)**

Você já se apaixonou por um inimigo? É você mesmo. **(Gareth: QUÊ? Peraí: eu me apaixonei por um inimigo. O inimigo sou eu mesmo? Eu me amo? Eu sou meu próprio inimigo? Oh, que bagunça uma vírgula faltando pode fazer.) (Mary: OPA, Sevy tá apaixonado por mim ou eu sou meu inimigo ou eu me amo ou... *sai enumerando as possibilidades, nervosa*)**

Pois é, eu me apaixonei pelo meu maior inimigo. E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ele ainda é meu aluno e um dos piores. **(Mary: SE. FUDEU. BONITO.)**

Já descobriram quem é? **(Gareth: O negócio aqui é charadénha?) (Mary: HÃHÃHÃ, QUEM SERÁÁÁÁÁÁ? *vai autistar*)**

Ainda não? É realmente uma pena. Mais vamos, continuar. **(Gareth: Vírgula indevida e esse MAIS demoníaco. Mãe Munda, eu te odeio por ter me dado essa fic.) (Mary: MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS CONCORDÂNCIA E MENOS IS!)**

Eu sempre odiei o pai dele. Quando eu estava no meu sétimo, ano em hogwarts , **(Gareth: ELA INSISTE NA BOSTA DO ERRO! Menina, se você reclamar da ripagem, juro que descubro seu endereço, vou até sua casa e faço o silviço compreto! #balançando furiosamente uma motosserra#) (Mary estende, sorridente, a Titansteel Destroyer)** ele e seus amigos zoavam de mim **(Mary: Zoar de alguém pra mim não tá certo. Na verdade, fica um nojo.)**, tiravam com a minha cara, me chamavam de snivelus odeio esse nome. **(#Gareth manda uma das vírgulas de sua ONG para a frase#) (Mary: Primeiro, é Snivellus. Segundo, É NOME, CAPETA! Terceiro, mestra, precisamos de mais vírgulas pra ONG. Já são poucas...)**

Depois de um tempo, sendo o motivo de risada da escola inteira eu me acostumei, **(Gareth: QUE MERDA, PARA COM ESSAS MALDITAS VÍRGULAS ESCROTAS NO LUGAR ERRADO! E depois diz que se auto betou.) (Mary: Eu já me autoripei, então não sei, né.) **com esse estilo de vida,** (Gareth: #chora#) (Mary: XxXeR eeMuH eEeHHh uM iXxTiluHhH dIi ViIDahhH!) (Mary 2: Caralho, escrever miguxês dá trabalho.)** que levava aqui. Mais **(#Gareth engole uma caixa de chicletes e morre sufocada#) (Mary dá risadas abafadas da tentativa de suicídio da mestra)** mesmo sendo tratado mal pelos meu supostos colegas eu ainda preferia ficar aqui ,do que ir embora para minha casa nas, férias. **(Gareth: Essas vírgulas indevidas antecedidas de espaços... #prepara batida de mercúrio com Orloff#) (Mary: Também quero. Tô precisando.)**

Porque eu sabia que**(Gareth: Vírgula aqui.)** se aqui era ruim, conserteza**(Gareth: AAAAAAAAAAA(...)AAAAAAH! #pausa para respirar# AAAAAAAAA...) (Mary tá ocupada gritando junto com Gareth)** lá seria bem pior.

Mais, **(Gareth: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...)** não quero lembrar desses tempos, só me fazem odiar mais ainda a pessoa que eu estou apaixonada, **(Gareth: 'por quem' seria o correto, eu acho. E apaixonadA? Sevy, a cirurgia deu certo?) (Mary: POR QUEM POR QUEM POR QUEM POR QUEM POR QUEEEEEEEEE?)** e por merlin **(Mary: MMMMMMMeu são Merlin!)**, eu estou tão apaixonado. **(Gareth: NOME PRÓPRIO, SEU IMBECIL!) (Mary: Ain, eu toh apaixonadah!)**

Vocês acham que é fácil para mim, **(Gareth: #adota a vírgula em sua ONG# Não chore, querida, eu sei que não é sua culpa, é a autora que não sabe te usar, eu sei...) (Mary: Pelo menos não foi "vocêis"... Sei lá, né?)** assumir que eu estou apaixonado, **(Gareth: ...)** por um maldito bastardo, adorador de trouxa, um mestiço imundo. **(Gareth: AI, TÁ BOM, AHAM! Essa autora DEFINITIVAMENTE não leu O PRÍNCIPE M-E-S-T-I-Ç-O!) (Mary: Af, Gareth, sério, da próxima vez me mande a fic antes. Detesto que me roubem as piadas. *cara de emuxa*)**

Posso falar com toda certeza que eu já passei da parte da negação **(Mary: ARRÃ, DÁ PRA VER! CLARAMENTE, MONA)**, porque eu vou ti falar**(Gareth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...) (Mary: Ah, puta que o pariu.)** eu neguei, **(Gareth: Não, sério, eu odeio mais quem posa de gostoso do que aqueles que SABEM que escrevem mal... Preferia dez vezes ler The Brother's Secret do que essa fic. #aspira veneno para insetos#) (Mary: Ah, eu não. Sério. Quer dizer... ah, não sei. Mesmo. :~)** por tanto tempo esse amor, **(#Gareth está ingerindo acetona com detergente e não pode comentar#) (Mary: AFF, QUE PORRA CLICHÊ. Isso me tira do sério. u-ú)** que eu achei que tinha morrido. **(Mary: Quem? Você? É, EU TAMBÉM, FOFOLETE! RELÍQUIAS DA MORTE, SABE?)** Mais não morreu. **(Gareth: MAIS. #bebe lava incandescente#) (Mary embebe a Titansteel na lava, enche de pregos enferrujados e sai a procura da autora)**

E. eu descobri isso da pior maneira. **(Gareth: PUTA MERDA, O QUE ESSE MALDITO PONTO FINAL TÁ FAZENDO AÍ? #urra de agonia#) (Mary: EU JURO que olhei e pensei "não, nem deve ser ponto final ali, se pá é uma sujeira no monitor...". Aí eu dei um ganido de desespero.)**

(Flash back on) **(Gareth: Ih, fudeu. ****Nem adianta reclamar, é trash.) (Mary: Ah, fo-deu!)(Gareth: Ou fode ou dá, Mary querida! #piada fail)**

Era a ultima aula do dia. **(Gareth: "... pois não tínhamos acentos suficientes para mantermos nossa escola.")** Merlin **(Mary: Sente que só tem letra maiúscula porque é começo de frase e O WORD põe a letra maiúscula...)** sabe como eu estava agradecido por isso. Eu fiquei um tempo na sala de aula corrigindo algumas provas que faltavam, **(Gareth: OLHA O CLICHÊ!)** e quando eu terminei me espreguicei e levantei. **(Mary: E Potter estava na porta da sua sala, só de tanguinha, te esperando? Argh. Previsível.)**

Peguei as minhas coisas que estava em cima da mesa e coloquei debaixo do braço e sai, **(Gareth: Me mandou sair? GROSSO! #mostra a língua#) (Mary vai atrás do grosso que ofendeu a mestra e... ah, vá. Mary foi pegar vodka com arsênio.)** fechei a porta com magia.

Quando eu estava no meio do caminho vejo uma sena, **(Gareth: OHMYGOD, SASHA MENEGHELL FEELINGS! #foge, hororizada#) (Mary: Cara, eu ia reclamar, mas eu ri tanto da Gareth que esqueci o que ia dizer.)** que faz meu coração doer, **(Gareth: Não, peraí: mudamos de tempo verbal? Assim, sem mais nem menos? Trashers se superam a cada dia, puta merda.) (Mary: Concordo, Gareth. E vamos falar, né? Se é pra ser trash, QUE NÃO SEJA TRASH CLICHÊ! NOJONOJONOJOOOO)** eu pude sentir meu coração, **(Gareth: #acolhe mais uma vírgula#) **quebrando em pedacinhos, por merlin eu quase chorei quando eu vi aquela sena. **(Gareth: MELDELZDUSÉL NÃO ERA ERRO! AAAAAAAAAAAA...) (Mary sente um aperto no peito e põe mais arsênio na vodka)**

Ele**(Gareth: Vírgula.)** o meu amor, meu anjo, estava beijando um rapaz. **(Gareth: Oh!) (Mary: Aff, cara, no corredor? Que nojo. Eu não vejo isso em Hogwarts, e eu tô no sexto ano... Só podia ser da Grifinória mesmo, né? Bando de viadinho.)** Ele estava sendo prensado na parede por Seamus Finigan um irlandês idiota. **(Gareth: Nossa, onde foi que eu vi uma 'sena' parecidíssima...? Ah tá, Melação Magnética... QUE MEDO.) (Mary: POATS, GARETH, leu meus pensamentos! FiNNNNNNNNNigan, meu Apolo...)**

Eu continuei andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Corri, corri como o diabo corre da cruz, corri tanto que quando eu cheguei nas masmorras meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. **(Mary: Calma. Não tava ANDANDO como se nada tivesse acontecido? Agora corre as hell? Ugh.)**

E naquele momento eu chorei, depois de muito tempo eu chorei, chorei tudo que eu tinha pra chorar. **(Gareth: Aii q peninah da bixa q amah i num eh correspndiad! Tô shoranod litrz de áuga!11) (Mary: Ah, é sério isso? E se encostou na porta enquanto escorregava devagar em direção ao chão, tipo novela da globo? Ah, váááá...)**

**(Flash back off)** **(Gareth: CRISTO TEM PODEEER! ****ALELUIA, TEM PODEEEER!) (Mary: Tem o caralho. Ele me traiu, virei ateísta.)**

Já se passaram duas semanas do ocorrido, e por incrível que pareça eu não estou descontando a minha raiva em nenhum dos dois, sim dois porque Seamus Finigan também é meu aluno. Por merlin onde isso vai dar? **(Gareth: Vai dar no assassinato de uma autora trash que não sabe que nome próprio tem letra maiúscula. #recarrega a P50 de Vovó#) (Mary: Alguém me explica por QUE CARALHOS a criança gosta de usar o nome de Merlin em vão? Pelo menos não é Apolo, mas ainda assim...)**

Nesse dia a aula ocorreu tudo na maior normalidade, **(#Gareth foi fazer um curso de Códigos Trash para entender a frase#) (Mary: É, tirando o fato de que tem um PROFESSOR apaixonado por um ALUNO que tá pegando outro ALUNO, todos com um PINTO NO MEIO DAS PERNAS. Quer dizer, eu acho. Não queria dizer homens ou machos ou algo do gênero.)** a sabe-tudo levantou a mão para responder a todas as perguntas que eu fazia, o Weasley dormiu a minha aula toda, nada de novo até ai. **(Gareth: Doeu, amor? Quer que eu pegue a vaselina?) (Mary: E ele fala só do Ronnie e da Mioninha por...?)** Só que diferente dos outros dias, eu reparei que, _ele_, **(Gareth: Eu sinceramente espero que a beta dessa fic morra. Ah é, é a autora. MORRA, SUA ESCROTA!) (Mary: Eu costumo esperar que ambas morram, mas... sei lá. EU sei que eu nunca usei beta e também nunca cometi erros macabros assim... juro.)** estava mais calado que o normal. Não estava falando com os amigos, e nem com o Finigan. Será que eles brigaram? Vou ficar na duvida. **(Gareth: ACEEEENTO, OLHA O ACENTO, ACENTO FRESQUINHO, ACENTO LIMPINHO, É SÓ UM REAL!) (Mary: AINNN, xerá ki elix brigaraummmmm/?/?) (Mary 2: Yah, preguiça de fazer miguxês 4 real.) (Mary 3: Mano, fui escrever real e escrevi fear. WTF?)(Gareth: É INGLÊÊÊS DEMAIS, MARY!)**

No final de aula dispensei todos os alunos. **(Gareth: A coisa mais normal a fazer, a menos que você queira outra "Detenções da Hermione", ou uma surubénha com a sala inteira... #vomita no vaso sanitário#) (Mary: A novidade é...? Ah, tu costuma prender teus alunos depois das aulas? Eu hein, que bom que quando eu entrei, ele já tava morto... cruz credo.)** E _ele_ foi um dos últimos a sair da sala. **(Gareth: "Os quilos a mais o impediam de atravessar a porta...") (Mary: GRANDES. BOSTA.)**

Eu não queria me preocupar, mais é claro que eu me preocupei... **(Gareth: Sério que esse é o Snape que eu conheço?) (Mary: Nope.)** Impossível não se preocupar, ele estava tão triste hoje ná aula. **(Gareth: Ná? NÁ? Jura que ele estava com o estado de espírito de uma vaca praticante do islamismo durante a aula, Sevy?) (Mary: NÁÁÁH, Gareth, é coisa da sua cabeça.)**

Logo que ele saiu, eu fui atrás dele, claro que ele não me viu. **(Gareth: A menos que ele tenha olhos na nuca. IMAGEM MENTAL BIZARRA.) (Mary: É claro, seu bife vivo, ele é míope.)** Muitos anos trabalhando para o lord das trevas, me encinaram, **(Gareth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...) (Mary tenta ficar calma e pega uma garrafa de vinho)** a como me camuflar durante o dia e a noite.. **(Gareth: Não, eu ME RECUSO a ripar todo o parágrafo. SÉRIO, já perdi 181626% da minha sanidade.) (Mary: Quer aquele teste, chefa? Tá que só vai até 102%, mas acho que é válido... Posso confeccionar mais um pra senhora, também, se quiser.) (Mary 2: AH, É O CARALHO. *bebe vinho no gargalo*)**

E conforme eu fui seguindo _ele_, (**Gareth: Itálico filho de uma...)** eu já sabia o seu destino. A torre de astronomia. **(Gareth: A TORRE ATINGIDA PELO RAIO É AGORA, TRELAWNEY QUERIDA? #pega pipoca para presenciar#) (Mary: Sim, por que é SUPER comum os alunos irem chorar ou se encontrar com bibas ou atrair os professores pra TORRE de ASTRONOMIA. Velho, eu vou pra TORRE DA GRIFINÓRIA, mas não vou pra de Astronomia, não. Até a gente subir aquela porra toda, já acabou a vontade.)**

_Ele_ entrou na sala. **(Gareth: Itálico filho de uma... (2)) (Mary: Ele se...)** Jogou **(Mary: ... pela janela)** seu material do lado da porta, para o lado de dentro, e foi direto sentar na beirada da janela. **(Gareth: SI-JO-GA.) (Mary: ÊIA, acho que andei lendo muita ripagem da Katzy! E olha que eu sou péssima em Adivinhação!)**E quando _ele_ sentou, **(Gareth: Itálico filho de uma... (3)) (Mary: Nem quero saber onde...)** _Ele_ olhou para o céu, azul e meio cinza carregado. E _ele_ chorou, e chorou... **(Gareth: Itálico FILHO DE UMA... (4)) (Mary: Ain ki viadinhuuuu!)**

ee... **(Mary: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)** Merlin que me ajude eu cheguei perto dele e o abracei, e ele chorou nos meus braços. **(Gareth: Ah nem... Que fic mais... Aff. Só aff.) (Mary: Que fic mais... ESCROTA TRONHA BABACA MOBRAL IDIOTA NONSENSE BIZONHA MACABRA E... *para pra beber vinho* RUIM!)**

Depois de um tempo chorando ele se deu conta disso e se afastou de mim, e eu senti falta daquele corpo frágil perto de mim. **(Gareth: Hmm, PedoSnape!) (Mary: Af, Gareth, eu ia falar isso...)**

Ele olhou pra mim com aquela carinha, chorosa confusa e eu falei. **(Gareth: Faltou conectivo, sobrou vírgula e faltou dois pontos. Esqueci algo?) (Mary abraça a vírgula, com dó)**

- Tudo bem, isso acontece com todo mundo, pelo menos uma vez na vida. **(Gareth: Ser gay? COMIGO NÃO!) (Mary: Sim, é claro, acontece pelo menos uma vez na vida você tomar um pé na bunda do seu namorado. QUANDO VOCÊ É UM HOMEM... NEM FUDENDO!)**

Ele me olhou com assombro. Como se tivesse achando que estava vendo uma miragem em vez do seu professor, **(#Gareth decepa a cabeça da autora num só golpe#) (Mary: Talvez seja, e aí? Seria mais pesadelo, mas...) (Mary 2: Tá aprendendo, chefa! *bate palmas enquanto assiste a mestra decepar autores trash com a Titansteel*)** nojento e seboso falando com ele educadamente.

- me desculpe professor, mais o que o senhor esta fazendo aqui? **(#Gareth está procurando a letra maiúscula no cu de Harry#) (Mary enfia um consolo de três metros e meio no cu de Harry: Procura, sei lá, chefa, lá pelo esôfago, no mínimo...)**

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos, **(Gareth: VAI. TOMAR. NO. SEU. CU.)** grandes dele **(Mary: Ain era grandih?)**, aqueles olhos verdes como duas jóias. **(#Gareth arranca os olhos de Réuri e os usa como brincos#) (Mary: AFF, VELHO, SEMPRE TEM ESSA PORRA DE DESCRIÇÃO. Não podia ser, sei lá, como GRAMA? Se quisesse algo viado, como GRAMA DE PRIMAVERA? TEM QUE SER JÓIA? *arremessa jades em direção à autora*)**

- Eu, me preocupei quando você ficou tão quieto na aula. **(Mary: É o caraaaaalho.)** Hoje você esta quieto, parece que esta mais triste do que os outros dias me preocupei, somente isso. **(Gareth: Assume que tu quer enrabar o moleque, sua danada!)** **(Mary: Só isso! Snape se preocupou! SÓ isso! Tão normal quanto meu irmão me dar varinhas de alcaçuz! Tá que eu detesto alcaçuz, mas e daí? Ele não dá mesmo...)**

Ele me olha como se tivesse vendo uma assombração, e não eu.

- professor, me desculpe. Eu já vou voltar pra minha torre. **(Gareth: Harry NÃO SABE que frase começa com letra maiúscula.) (Mary: Mas volte mesmo, capeta. Corre. *imagina o pai do ano e dá risada*) (Mary 2: Mas volte mesmo, capeta. Corre. *olha feio e levanta a Titansteel*)**

Nessa hora eu,Severus Snape me desesperei, não queria que o garoto fosse para longe de mim .. Pensa, severus, pensa... Ahhh claro! **(Gareth: "Imperius! Ótima idéia!") (Mary: Pensa pensa pensa pensa... *gira a manivela* OK VAMOS NOS PEGAR! *kisskisskiss*) (Mary foi vomitar, rapidinho)**

- Potter você quer tomar chá comigo? **(Gareth: NAAAAAAAAAAASSA! SENÇUAOL ÇEDÁKITION, SEV! Chazim das cinco é praticamente um jantar a luz de velas! #aplaude Snape#) (Mary: Pegada 10 pro Snape. NEM SENDO VIADO, MANO. *percebe que o vinho acabou e vai pegar mais*)**

- Porque você quer que eu vá tomar chá com o senhor, se você nem gosta de mim? **(Gareth: UI, na cara.) (Mary, de volta, agora com outra garrafa de vodka com arsênio: Se-xo. Já ouviu falar? E estupro? Fornication? Agasalhamento de kibe? Pff. Moleque inocente. OPA, EU SOU INOCENTE! *passa a borracha na frase inteira, mas Gareth reescreve*)**

Por essa pergunta severus Snape não estava esperando. **(Gareth: MUDAMOS DE NARRADOR AGORA. DILIÇA TOTAL.) (Mary: Por isso, agora a fic acaba. YAAAAAAY!)**

Pois bem potter**(#Gareth se nega#) (Mary dá palmadinhas nas costas da chefa)** se você não quer a minha companhia pode dizer, não precisa ser ignorante. **(Gareth: HMMMM! A nega é difícil!) (Mary: Ah, não tinha travessão? Hm, bipolar, será?)**

Após essa conversa com o menino que sobreviveu, severus sai da sala e deixa potter para trás com o queixo caído. **(Gareth: QUE MEEEEERDA, QUEM MUDA DE NARRADOR DE UMA HORA PRA OUTRA? #bebe chumbo líquido#) (Mary: Concordância, letra maiúscula, regras gramaticais e, de bônus, o uso correto da ortografia na língua portuguesa – apenas dérreau!)**

Continua. **(#Gareth arranca seus olhos e coloca bolinhas de gude no lugar#) (Mary: É, eu sei, o consolo de três metros e meio continua indo... *manda Saphirellia empurrar mais, até ouvir gritos* Chega, Saph, não mata ele ainda. Espera.) (Mary 2: Puts, chefa, imaginei muito aquela imagem do ñ . intendo, "o que você vê, Mickey?" e ri.)**

Reviws São sempre bom, gente. **(Gareth: Há, no mínimo, 5715263 erros nessa frase minúscula. #pega discretamente a maça de Mary e vai até a casa da autora#) (Mary: Reviws, reviws, reviws... *sai se torturando feito esquizofrênica*)**

Até a próxima. **(Gareth: Aham, Cláudia, senta lá.) (Mary: Até... *começa a afiar os espinhos da Titansteel e manda Saph esquentar o magma*)**

beeijos**(#Gareth desvia ao estilo Matrix#) (Mary põe Saph na frente. A pobre desmaia.)**

**Gareth fez uma barraquinha de caridade chamada "Doe Prozac à dandi- winchester". Conseguiu o patrocínio de Mãe Dinga (que sabe conjurar tarja-preta) e está feliz da vida.**

**Mary chamou Saphirellia pra beber vodka com arsênio. As duas foram vistas pela última vez em Dalaran, chorando uma no ombro da outra. Doou Prozac.**

**(OBS: Saphirellia é a personagem do WoW da Mary. É ela quem tem a Titansteel Destroyer. Dalaran é, uh, uma cidade. Suffer well!)**


	2. Chá afrodisíaco do demo

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

Assim que harry pronunciou as palavras, ele percebeu que não deveria ter falado aquilo. **(Mary: Quem caralhos é harry? E o que ele falou? Argh, sério que a autora acha que a gente LEMBRA do capítulo anterior?) (Vovó: harry. harry. Putamerda, ela errou isso? É quase tão ruim quanto 'reviws'. #Vai preparar um drink#)**

Snape foi até legal com ele, dando um ombro pra chorar, quando ele estava mais precisando**(Vovó: Snapuxo quer te dar outra coisa, Harry. Fuja enquanto há tempo.)**. E fora rony e hermione ninguém mais se preocupava com ele . **(Mary: Legal o CA-CE-TE, ele queria é comer o testa-rachada. E porra, se o moleque foi chorar no ombro do PROFESSOR mais odiado da escola... tá faltando amigo, né? Ai, ai, tadinho do emuxinho... CADÊ A PORRA DA LETRA MAIÚSCULA, INFERNO?) (Vovó: rony e hermione. Ai, se eu tivesse o poder da Storm... #Se imagina atirando um raio de 300.000 volts na autora#)**

Quando percebeu como ele tinha sido tolo em tratar assim o professor, ele correu até a porta atrás do professor, mais este já se encontrava bem longe, então ele resolveu apelar. **(Mary: Professor, professor, professor, ei, professor, professor!) (Vovó: "... Arrancou as vestes, tirou a tanguinha de onça do rêgo e foi atrás do seu bofe.")**

- Snape ! Espere ai !- harry gritou , enquanto ia correndo em direção a ele **. (Mary: Snape espaço exclamação espaço espere AIÊEEE espaço exclamação, ai, que nojinho. E isso é apelar? Pats...) (Vovó: Isso é que eu chamo de apelar com estilo. No seu lugar, eu teria subido em uma cadeira e teria dançado a conga pra chamar a atenção dele.)**

severus não estava esperando por aquilo **(Mary: Claro, né? Quem espera que seu aluno passivo te agarre por trás e... enfim!) (Vovó: Ah, Mary. Fic trash não tem sentido algum, nem tente encontrá-lo. Já quase (cofcof) perdi minha sanidade tentando fazê-lo.)**, o garoto estava correndo ao seu encalço **(Mary: AO seu encalço? Hm. Tá.) (Vovó: Ele com certeza não estava dando uns pegas na Gramática.)** , estava-o chamando **(Mary: Espaços sobrando! *abraça*)**. Era isso mesmo que ele estava ouvindo?** (Vovó: Não ouvi porra nehuma. #Bebe lustra móveis em seu copo do Bob Esponja#)** Sim, era isso mesmo! **(Mary: Ei, parte bipolar um, foi isso que ele ouviu? Claro que foi, parte bipolar dois! Mas tem certeza, bipolar um? Pode ter sido um hipopótamo! Tem razão, bipolar dois, mas foi isso mesmo.) (Vovó: Mary surtou, socorro. Mas esse Réwre bipolar é um suplício.)** harry o estava chamando, no minuto seguinte ele se virou e ficou la parado esperando harry , o alcançar. **(Mary: Harry VÍRGULA DOS INFERNOS o alcançar... AI, meu são Apolinho!) (Vovó: Quantos 'Harry'... Será que estou DORGADÍSSIMA OU realmente aconteceu a multiplicação dos substantivos? Fica a dúvida.)**

- O que deseja, senhor potter?** (Vovó: "Dar a roela. Habilita-se, quelido fessorrr?")**- Snape perguntou friamente, olhando harry dos pés a cabeça. **(Mary: Ah, vá pagar de frio na puta que pariu, a pouco tempo tava todo se derretendo com o moleque...) (Vovó: Secando a bundjénha de lombriga do Harry que eu sei! Ah, Snapuxo Fafadénho!)**

- Me desculpar com o senhor. E saber se o chá ainda está de pé?- harry disse na maior cara de pau e corando um pouco diante do olhar do professor. **(Mary: Na verdade... Não, tem outra coisa de pé, caríssimo emo.) (Vovó: Ri alto demais. Mary, assim cê me mata.)**

Severus olhou harry, **(Mary: E isso ficou tão errado que meu Word sublinhou duas vezes... medo.) (#Vovó coloca etanol com iodo no copo#)**completo, dos pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo do garoto **(Mary: Mas é ninja, esse professor! Que medo de novo!)**, queria saber se o garoto estava mentindo **(Mary: É o professor de poções, meu, dá uma chave de braço no moleque e enfia -VERITASERUM- goela abaixo!) (Vovó: Harry é podre em Oclumência. Snape tem Veritaserum em sua sala. Hog virou zona espírita, Harry uma lombriga prostituta e Snape uma zebra. Caramba, tô confusa! #dá uma fungada na pedrinha de naftalina esquecida em seu avental#)**, mais acabou descobrindo que ele estava falando a verdade. **(Mary: Como? o_o) (Vovó: Tá, sensor de mentiras entalado no habo do Harry.)**

- Claro, potter, a oferta ainda esta de pé. – disse de um jeito sério. **(Mary: Nossa, parece que tão falando, sei lá, de investir na bolsa... Sejam informais, caralho!) (Vovó: Hog século XVII, tokanti. Ah, e pra não perder o costume: Não só o chá está de pé, Harry. Fuja enquanto há tempo. (2))**

- Certo, então. – harry disse. **(Mary: Disse, disse, diz, digo, dizemos, disse, disse! Aaaaah!) (Vovó: Não, Monstro disse, digo, Filch disse, não, me disseram que o Seamus ouviu a Parvati dizer para o Dino que falou pro Rony que contou pro Draco que era gay! #Surta#)**

O caminho até a sala de snape foi silencioso**(Vovó: As paredes podem ter ouvidos, não bocas.)**. Nenhum dos dois, queria dar o braço a torcer. **(Mary: ENFIA A VÍRGULA NO MEIO DO SEU... *amiguinho da Mary interfere e diz "favor evitar essa palavra", enquanto tapa sua boca*)(Vovó: Mas os bilusquinhos vão se torcer a noite inteira! NOJONOJONOJONOJO!)**

Quando chegaram à porta do escritório, harry olhou nos olhos de snape e viu, pela primeira vez segurança. **(Mary: Aiê, confia na biba móoooor!) (Vovó: Snape virou condomínio de luxo agora? Ah, Mary, nunca se deve confiar em uma biba enrustida vestida de morcego. Pode ser um seqestradô.)**

Snape abriu a porta e harry entrou no instante seguinte e a porta foi fechada automaticamente. **(Mary: Eu e não e aguento e esses e "es" e desnecessários.) (Vovó: Eu não aguento shippers desnecessários. Quem precisa de um maldito SSHP para sobreviver? Eu não!)**

O escritório do snape não era la grandes coisas **(Mary: Que formalidade, meu Apolo! Que primor!) (Vovó: Seu vocabulário também não é lá essas coisas.)**. Mais por incrível que pareça era bem decorado! E limpo ! **(Mary: Oh! Snape sabia executar um feitiço de limpeza !) (Vovó: Chamou o morcegão de porco! Vai dar briga de moçoilas na lama!)**era uma sala grande, no meio dela ficava uma mesa, **(Mary: Oh! Mesa! Sex on the table!) (Vovó: Sexo na mesa, não creio. THE BIBA IS ON THE TABBLE, TABBLE! Hauhauhauh!)**mogno toda envernizada, à frente da mesa tinha duas cadeira igualmente de madeira e envernizadas, ao lado direito tinha uma estante com livros de poções e do lado esquerdo tinha uma estante com livros pessoais, **(Mary: MAS E O QUE EU TENHO COM ISSO, PORRA?)** e harry ficou olhando e por incrível que pareça ele encontrou livros de romance e tramas policias **(Mary: Awwww.)**, (Stieg larsson e Jane Austin ). **(Mary: Awwww, enfia a vírgula no cu. E Stieg Larsson e Jane Austin também.) (Mary 2: AND JANE AUSTIN NOVEEEEEEEELS! /AVPM) (Vovó: Aposto que o Harry achou algumas G-magazine, Capricho, Cláudia, Corte e Costura para iniciantes, Zoofilia: Prós e Contras, Turma da Mônica Jovem...)**

Na parede à frente, tinha alguns quadros mugles **(Mary: Uns quadros o quê...?) (Vovó: Arte moderna, nem tente entender.)**. A masmorra como esperado era muito fria, mais era um friozinho gostoso. **(Mary: Aiê, friozinho gostoso, é? Dizem que a minha Titansteel é fria!) (Vovó: Depois dessa Snape vai meter o pau em um balde de gelo só pra agradar o passivo exigente.)**

- Surpreso potter? – snape diz! Com a famosa arrogância sonserina. **(Mary: SNAPE DIZ! Parece aquele joguinho de criança... não lembro o nome. Siga o mestre, algo assim. Anw. Nojinho.) (Mary 2: EI, NÃO FALA MAL DA SONSERINA NÃO, OOH GRIFINÓRIO VIADINHO!) (Vovó: Só os sonserinos são arrogantes. Só os sonserinos são malvados. Só os sonserinos são idiotas. Eles também têm sentimentos, sabia?)**

- Sim, nunca pensei que você gostasse de romance - diz harry envergonhado. **(Mary: Você é o caralho, chama de senhor ou professor! ["não é preciso me chamar de senhor, professor", lembrei]) (Vovó: Nossa, respeito passou longe hoje. Ah, que fadiga de ripar esse capítulo! #Coloca Tenys-Pé na cachaça#)**

Snape simplesmente encarou o jovem que tinha a sua frente**(Vovó: Não, ele encarou o Mao-Tsé-Tung.)**, e abriu a porta lateral, dando passagem para o menino passar. **(Mary: Porta lateral? Snape tem um cu do lado? O_O) (Vovó: Severo abriu as asas ou o orifício bundal? Comudiferenciá?)**

Harry foi conduzindo severus pelo corredor escuro e estreito **(Mary: Mas era a masmorra do Snape, porra! E cadê a letra maiúscula, meu Deus? Já escondeu tudo no cu?) (Vovó: Corredor escuro e estreito? Fuja, Harry! É uma cilada!)**. O corredor era bem grande **(Mary: O corredor, né? Tá.)** e ele ficou bastante tranqüilo quando começou a ver que no final do corredor tinha uma porta toda branca. **(Mary: Oh! Uma porta branca no meio da masmorra! Oh!) (Vovó: A porta do inferno, espero. Corra pra luz, Harry Fannom Passivo Potter!)**

Snape, nesse momento passou a frente de harry, **(Mary: Tava na hora de assumir o controle, né?) (Vovó: Mary, alguém tem que ser o passivo... A lombriga albina é que não ia ser.)** e abriu a porta dando espaço para o garoto entrar.. e novamente harry se surpreendeu. **(Mary: Oh! Uma mesa!) (Vovó: Oh, uma cadeira! Oh, uma vassoura! Oh, um dildo! Oh, uma rede! #Vovó pega um saco de batatas e coloca os legumes na bazuca de Munda#)**

Ele entrou em uma linda sala de estar, **(Mary: O Snape tem uma SALA de PROFESSOR ou uma CASA?) (#Vovó lança 50 quilos de batatas podres no casal#)** as paredes eram escuras, mais dava um ótimo contraste com os moveis que eram claros . novamente snape mostrava que tinha bom gosto, pois a sala estava linda. **(Mary: Ahã, imagino.) (Vovó: Olha, enquanto você fica observando os abajures e pesos de papel insignificantes, o morcegão está secando sua bundinha. Tenha medo.) **

Tinha uma pequena mesa **(Mary: FALEI.) ****(Vovó: THE BIBA IS ON THE TABBLE, TABBLE!# ****Munda a atira em uma arena de gladiadores#)**, em um canto da parede **(Mary: Mesa na parede? Matrix?) (Vovó: Canto? Coisinha mais fuffly. Acho que vou dar retorno na cachaça.)**. Os moveis eram quase todos embutidos com as paredes das masmorras , eram todos em branco e escuro quase preto **(Mary: Branco ou preto? O_o)**, mais não chegava a tanto **(Mary: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS! PORRA!)**, e também não era marrom , era uma cor diferente, mais linda que caia bem com a sala **(Mary: Cor de COCÔ.)**.

Do outro lado , tinha uma sala grande com uma grande lareira **(Mary: Opa, Harry assado. NA LAREIRA, PORRA, NÃO FRANGO ASSADO. QUE NOJO.) (Vovó: Mary, pra quê você foi me lembrar? Agora não irei conseguir dormir por uma semana.)** na parede de frente, nas extremidades da sala tinha um sofá de couro preto com listras brancas nas bordas. Conserteza snape tinha muito bom gosto**. (Mary: "Conserteza" eu vou matar alguém hoje!) (Vovó: 'Conserteza' alguém precisa escrever fics sem ajuda de alucinógenos. #Mistura bolinhas de isopor a cera para depilação#)**

Enquando harry olhava os moveis**(#Vovó pega duas solas de sapato e passa nelas o recheio citado acima#) ** e tudo mais **(Mary: Enquando? Qiso, cmofas?)**. Snape estava colocando na mesa o chá, que foi magicamente esquentado**(Vovó: Não, ele colocou o bule no acendedor de cigarro e a merda esquentou. Ah, morre, narrador idiota.)**, Paes **(Mary: AH, ODEIO QUANDO ESCREVEM PÃES SEM ACENTO. PAES É MEU SOBRENOME, CARALHO.) **, bolachas, geléias,torradas, queijos, sucos, leite e pão de forma **(Mary: FODA-SE!) (Vovó: Não se empolgue, Harry. Você é o jantar. BHAUHWUAWHU!)**. Quando tudo já estava pronto, snape achou que era hora de chamar o jovem para tomar chá. **(Mary: Arrã, chá.) (Vovó: Tomar no cu, isso sim. Mary, desista da fic. Seus olhos são puros demais.)**

- potter, já esta pronto venha! – disse com uma voz gelada. **(Mary: Por quê...? Cara, odeio quando fazem essa ligação Sonserina-frio. EU SEI SER AMÁVEL, TÁ! Às vezes...) (#Vovó mete um termômetro na voz para checar a temperatura dela#)**

Harry imediatamente , **(Mary: Se vai por uma vírgula, ponha dos dois lados, SATANÁS!)** se enrijeceu, **(Mary: Puts, já? ._.) (Vovó: Nassa! Harry só na base do Viagra, né, safadonho!)**se dando conta que estava nos aposentos de snape, e estava se sentindo tão à vontade ali ,que tinha se esquecido com quem ele iria tomar chá. **(Mary: Snape aterrorizando. HAHAH!) (Vovó: Harry ficou à vontade. Daqui a pouco tá sem cueca e de four on the floor.)**

harry se virou para Snape e**(Vovó: Créu. Pronto, a fic acabou! #tenta fugir do recinto, mas Gareth a impede#)** foi se sentar com ele na mesa, e ficou olhando como a mesa estava linda e farta de comida. **(Mary: E eu com isso? ._.) (Vovó: Harry tem fetiche com mesa. Fato importantíssimo pro plot. Obrigada por me proporcionar isso, autora querida. #Tenta extrair as imagens metais bizarras de sua cabeça imoral com um desentupidor de pia#)**

Snape encarou potter, estava muito curioso pela reação do jovem mais cedo. **(Mary: Pergunta, porra.) (Vovó: Come ele logo, porra.)**

- Então, potter! O que aconteceu com você mais cedo? **(Mary: Orra, nem tinha lido o-o) (Vovó: "Chico chegou da lenha!")** – snape perguntou juntando paciência, pois potter era grifinório, e conserteza iria lhe querer dizer os mínimos detalhes. **(Mary: Conserteza essa autora tem alguma deficiência.) (Vovó: Deficiência é pouco. Um caso raro de acefalite aguda e em estado terminal.)**

Continua... **(Mary: NÃO, NÃO CONTINUA. *vai até a casa da autora*)(Vovó: Oh, shit. É uma cilada, Mary! #Tenta fugir das responsabilidades da sua profissão#)**

OoO **(Mary: oOoOoOoOoOo!) (Vovó: Isso soa como um gemido. MEDO.)**

Esse capitulo saio meio que na marra **(Mary: Dá pra ver, colega, acredite.) (Vovó: Percebi. Vou dar uma 'capitulada' no meio da sua testa que você não vai nem pedir pra 'saio'!)**, eu tava muito sem criatividade quando fui escreve- lo por isso.. (**Mary: Dá pra ver, repito. Esse excesso de espaços me mata.) (Vovó: Ripar me mata, Mary. Mas é preciso.)**

Desculpa. **(Mary: Não.) (Vovó: Não.(2) Morra.)**

Mais mesmo assim, consegui fazer alguma coisa nele. **(Mary: Eu acho que devo fazer MAIS uma visita...) (Vovó: Aaaah, não. Detesto te decepcionar(-not), mas você fracassou miseravelmente.)**

Review é sempre bom viu, gente! **(Mary: Ela aprendeu a falar review? *-*)(Vovó: Creio em milagres agora. #ajoelha e grita de maneira descontrolada#)**

Beeijos até mais. (**Mary: Enfia o "e" no RABO!) (Vovó: E se ela gostar, Mary? Comolidá?)**

**Vovó se colocou à disposição da autora para aulas "de grátis 0800 sem pagar nada a mais por isso gratuitamente" para a querida autora. O problema é que seus métodos são um pouco antiquados, incluindo uma palmatória de 20 quilos.**

**Mary foi reclamar com o amikenho. Foi vista pela última vez bebendo vinho e chorando no ombro dele. Nada de anormal até aí.**


	3. Na toca do viado

Os dois estavam um de frente para o outro**(Vovó: Começa assim. Daqui a pouco começa o bolagato.) (Dinga: "Ah, Sev" Eu prefiro de ladinho, vai, hun, vai, dlç, ui, ta gostoso, aaaaaahhh!")**. O silencio estava reinando naquele momento. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar.** (Dinga: Não posso resistir: "Cala a boca e me beijaaaaa! Cala boca e me beiiiijaaaa!" Sertanejo fail.)**** (Vovó: E eu achando que eles estavam brincando de vaca amarela!)**

Então, Potter vai me falar o que aconteceu pra você se encontrar daquele jeito mais cedo?** (Vovó: Não é meio óbvio? Ele quis transar sem vaselina, deu nisso! Agora não consegue sentar!)**** (Dinga: Quer seu Hipogloss agora, Reuritcho?) ** - Snape perguntou rabugento, já muito irritado com o silêncio do garoto.** (Vovó: Até que enfim uma reação canon.)**** (Dinga: Ui, a bicha tá nervosinha! Que medo!)**

Não aconteceu nada de mais professor, eu senti falta dos meus pais..** (Dinga: Eu senti falta de um ponto, você não?)**** (Vovó: Percebam que ela esqueceu um ponto nas supostas reticências. E, além disso, ELE SENTIU FALTA DOS PAIS SÓ AGORA? Moleque, você é órfão desde que se entende por gente!) ** Alguns dias eu penso neles mais do que devia e acabo assim, triste. **(Vovó: Ui, tragam bofes para alegrar o dia da mariposa com cicatriz!)**- Harry disse com um ar tristonho.** (Dinga: Eu acho que se ele disse que estava 'triste', você não precisava colocar este 'ar tristonho', dicona.)**

Hum, entendo Potter.** (Dinga: "Você acha que gosta mais de meninos do que de meninas e não tem como tirar a prova. Posso lhe ajudar com isso! #dedo de proctologista nele#")**** (Vovó: Aaah, acho que não entende como usar a vírgula...)** Mais você não pode deixar se abater,** (Vovó: Só eu imaginei um boi com uma cicatriz na testa sendo abusado pelo PedoSnape?)**** (Dinga: Harry é quase uma ovelha de tão inocente.. #Pega uma tesoura de tosa e arranca o couro dele#)** pois isso acaba influenciando no seu dia a dia e isso não é bom. As pessoas já se preocupam com você por quase nada, imagine se elas vissem você no estado que eu te encontrei na torre?**(Dinga: "... se masturbando e enfiando a mão inteira no cu! Que cena excitante! Qualquer um que te visse iria te estuprar! Agora vem cá no colinho do tio Snape!")****(Vovó: ****"...sua maquiagem estava passada e o top havia sido rasgado... Sem mencionar as marcas dos tapas e chupões em seu corpo..."/O Zoófilo, a Puta e o Espírito Feelings)****-** Snape disse sério.

Harry não estava acreditando que aquele ser desprezível estava dando conselhos daquele tipo pra ele, meu Merlin as vacas vão voar. - Harry pensou.** (Vovó: Sua mãe aprendeu a pilotar helicópteros, Poty?)**** (Dinga: Boa, Vovó. Inacreditável como os autores metem o nome de Merlin em tudo...)**

E... Verdade professor, é só que às vezes tudo isso se torna de mais pra mim sabe**(Vovó: Quem manda gostar de pinto grande? Agora aguenta, bee!)**** (Dinga: Olha a linguagem fática aí, gente!)**, às vezes acho que não vou agüentar... Por mais que eu tenha Rony e Hermione do meu lado o professor Dumbledore, sabe nunca parece ser o suficiente, nunca é o suficiente, o senhor me entende?**(Dinga: Que frase confusa! Faltaram vírgulas, coerência, sobrou "sabe" no meio da frase. TENSO.)****(Vovó: Não entendi merda nenhuma. Quanto a satisfazer o Dumbie, acho que só um negão bem dotado pode resolver.)**

Enquando Severus ouvia Harry desabafar**(Dinga: 'Enquando'? Que coisa mais deplorável! Revisão e betas são tão desprezadas nos dias de hoje! #Deprimida#)****(Vovó: Cara indiscreto, nem deixa o menino peidar em paz!)**, ficou pensando como um ser tão lindo e delicado tinha passado por coisas horríveis desde criança**(Vovó: Pergunta pro Jesus Negão, mano.) (Dinga: "... o hamster morreu, a cadela fugiu, mamãe se vendeu, papai fugiu com prostituta, vovó ficou banguela, uma tragédia!")**. Como um jovem lindo, maravilhoso com os olhos tão inocente,** (Dinga: 'OlhoS tão inocente'? Comofas/)** conseguia manter aquela inocência depois de tudo que aquela criança viu?** (Vovó: Harry inocente? Depois de ter sentido a pegada do senhor FiNNNNNNingan? Duvi-de-ó-dó.) (Dinga: Sei, finjo que acredito. Harry é a diva de Hog, já deu o anel de couro pra geral!)** - Snape se perguntava isso toda vez que olhava para o jovem, tentando fazer uma poção na sua aula.** (Vovó: Li "posição". Eu meio que imaginei o Snape de four on the table, imagem nojenta.) (Dinga: Ai, que nojo. Cala boca, Vovó! #Foi vomitar#)**

Sim, Potter eu entendo. Pode parecer mentira garoto,** (Vovó: Parece mentira quando eu digo que eu quero matar esses autores que não sabem usar o vocativo...) (Dinga: Pode parecer macumba, mas é só meu remedinho. #Coloca erva mate na vodka#)** mais eu já passei por tudo isso um dia.** (Gareth surge: MAIS É A P... #língua é arrancada#)** Sabe o que acontece Harry?** (Dinga: Só um bicha pra entender a outra. Realmente.) (Vovó: Acontece que você pegou todas as virgulas da fic, jogou-as em um caldeirão e fez um ensopado. De endi.)** Posso te chamar de Harry?** (Vovó: "Não! Eu prefiro Juneuza, é mais séquiçi!") (Dinga: "Pode me chamar de amor, pode me chamar de glamurosa, o que quiser, bofe!")**

Sim.** (Dinga: Travessão, onde está você? #foi procurar por ele no canteiro de arrudas#)**

Então Harry, sabe o que acontece é que você esta crescendo!** (Vovó: Aposto que o Tio Ranhoso acompanhou de perto o crescimento do orifício anal do Harry.) (Dinga: UI, PedoSnape atacando os aluninhos desavisados.)** Quando você era criança brincar de carrinho te deixava feliz, hoje em dia não.** (Vovó: Agora ele brinca com o passarinho, simples assim.) (Dinga: Ele gosta de brincar com os dedinhos, simples assim.)** É cresce e aprendendo Harry, você vai evoluindo o que te deixava feliz antes hoje não te deixa mais.** (Vovó: Tenho a impressão que masturbação nunca satisfez o Cicatriz...) (Dinga: É um caso clássico de dorgado. Andou aumentando a dose, Poty?)** É assim que é a vida nós seres humanos e bruxos nunca ficaremos satisfeitos com nada. É assim que as coisas são Harry.** (Vovó: Aaaaah, quer dizer que você não fica satisfeito se eu enfiar um balde no seu rabo? Eu jurava que você adoraria!) (Dinga: Ah, mas que coisa tediosa! #foi dormir#)**

Professor, como você passou por isso?- Harry perguntou já mais animado!** (Vovó: Oh, só esse mobral que está animado com este papo de deprimente.) (Dinga: #boceja# Alguém aí é contra eu matar todos os personagens e depois tirar uma soneca? #pega motosserra#)**

Pode me chamar de Severus, Harry. - Snape disse de forma calma.** (Vovó: Achei que ele diria: "Pode me chamar de puta, que hoje eu trepo a noite inteeeeeeeeeeeeira!") (Dinga: Vovó funkeira mode ON.)(Gareth: O Word mandou botar 'tenho relações sexuais' no lugar de 'trepo'. EU RI TÃÃÃÃÃO ALTO.)**

Certo, então. Como você passou por isso Severus?** (Dinga: Bem, um dia a lagarta tem que virar borboleta OU mariposa(no caso do Snape), Harry!)** - Harry refez a pergunta ficando corado na mesma hora.** (Vovó: Cara, você corou só por falar a bosta de um nome? Mas vá cagar, seu chato.) (Dinga: Hun, garoto propaganda da AVON!)**

Quando eu estava na sua idade, as coisas pra mim eram bem piores Potter.** (Vovó: "Não havia Playboys nem putas baratas, então eu era usado como escravo sexual e hoje eu sou um gay assumido!")** **(Dinga: É, ser a putinha do grupo não deveria ser legal. Chamem um psicólogo para esse chato.)**Hoje em dia não é tão difícil. Pelo menos hoje você tem gente para te ajudar **(Vovó: "...na execução do fio terra!") (Dinga: Sem contar que o Disque-sexo é felicidade garantida!)**explicar como são as coisas no mundo e como elas podem ser cruéis. Olha eu,** (Vovó: Olha eu. Olha eu. Olha eu. Olha eu. SUA ANALFABETA DE MERDA! ONDE JÁ SE VIU UMA COISA TÃO IDIOTA QUANTO ESSA FIC?) (Dinga: 'Olha eu', que coisa mais linda. FOGO NA AUTORA!)** por exemplo , eu quando tinha sua idade não tinha ninguém que me explicasse as coisas e olha que eu tinha dividas muitas duvidas ,** (Vovó: Quanto a sexualidade, garanto.)(Gareth: Dívidas muitas duvidas? E ambos sem acento? PQP.)**e olha pra qual caminho eu fui parar Harry!** (Dinga: O lado rosa da força?)** Hoje eu sou um comensal, eu não me orgulho disso, de maneira nenhuma, mais quando eu era mais jovem já me orgulhei e muito de ser o que eu sou.** (Dinga: Uma diva nunca deixa de ser diva, dica básica.)** Se eu tivesse alguém para conversar comigo naquela época, pra me explicar as coisas talvez eu nem fosse o que eu sou hoje, entendi? Onde eu quero chegar lhe falando isso?** (Dinga: No canequinho de couro do Harry.)(Vovó: Aaaaaah, você acabou de dizer que o Harry não fica bem com um capuz preto? Porque, se não for isso, eu não entendi nadica.)**

Mais ou menos. - Harry disse meio confuso, entre entender e estar entendendo.** (Dinga: Hã? Mano, que coisa mais confusa. Acabei de fritar uns 30 neurônios e não entendi nada.)**

O que eu quero dizer Potter, é que você só fica triste e infeliz **(Dinga: Sinônimos!)**se você quiser, pois você tem muita gente que te ama a sua volta. **(Vovó: Dumbie é o maior exemplo. Aquele maricas só sabe falar de amor!)**Não, seja que nem eu tome as decisões erradas, porque você pode se arrepender no futuro.** (Dinga: Colocando pressão no moleque. Esse aí sabe como incentivar alguém!)**

Bom. Agora eu entendi!** (Vovó: Papo esclarecedor. Snape acaba de salvar um adolescente idiota do mundo das dorgas. #Joga um bacalhau podre nos dois#)(Dinga: Ah, é? Vai pro Twitter então, filho da puta!)** - Harry disse olhando nos olhos do homem que estava sentado a sua frente.

E naquele momento, Harry sentiu um carinho enorme por aquele homem que estava lhe explicando um pouco da vida.** (Vovó: Vida gay, uma coisa realmente interessante.-not)** **(Dinga: Vovó vai ser perseguida por muitos Gays depois dessa.)**Harry ficou pensando em como aquele homem deve ter sofrido quando era mais jovem. E começou a se perguntar por que ele foi para um caminho tão errado.** (Vovó: Falta de dildos grossos. Se ele tivesse um brinquedo adequando, não teria se declarado para James e nem procurado Voldemort querendo consolo. (UI))** **(Dinga: Imagem mental bizarra.)**Será que foi falta de instrução? De um adulto lhe explicado, as coisas como ele estava fazendo ele próprio agora? Ou foi porque ele quis mesmo, se tornar um comensal?** (Vovó: Pergunta pra ele, não pra mim, seu noob.) (Dinga: Ele achava que ficava MARA com aquele modelitcho não é óbvio?)**

**OoO****(Vovó: What the hell? ****Armagedon! #joga o teclado para o alto e sai correndo#)(Dinga: Um gemido no meio da fic? MEDÃO!)(Gareth: OoOoOoOoOoOo, CÃM IN A BÉD ROUMÊNCE! #Pastorinha Louca)**

E assim foi.. A noite e a tarde, Severus e Harry conversando e se conhecendo. Se descobrindo,** (Vovó: Mas eles já tiraram a roupa? Que medo.) (Dinga: Parece eufemismo de lemon, cara.)** um aprendendo com o outro, um ensinando o outro,** (Vovó: #incrédula# Não tenho palavras para uma coisa tão gay.)** **(Dinga: Ah, eu acho que isso foi meio redundante.)**pois um era vivido, o outro estava apenas começando a aprender sobre o que é a vida.** (Vovó: Ih, já deu de boiolagem por aqui.) (Dinga: Momento meloso e chato da fic. #foi comprar pipoca#)**

E olha vou ti falar tem gente que vive 100 anos, e não sabe o que é viver.** (Vovó: "ti" escroto, quero te ver grelhado em meio a cebolas e bacon na churrasqueira do capeta.) (Dinga: Vou "ti" matar, seu maldito!)**

Mais garanto isso não acontecera com eles.**(#Gareth está chocada demais para comentar#)**

**OoO****(Vovó: Enfia esta divisória, as suas contas, o seu par de patins, a hipoteca da casa, o seu No-Break, o chaveiro da Pucca e o que mais estiver em um raio de 3 metros na sua laringe, autora.) (Dinga: NC iminente, ai, eu estou com medo.)**

Uma semana se passou desde a ultima conversa entre Harry e Severus.** (Vovó: E as Bichas já não podem mais conter a saudade. Elas se enroscarão no meio do corredor, diante de muitas testemunhas em um bolagato demoníaco.) (Dinga: Creeeeeeeedo, Vovó! Deixa de ser perva!)**

Continua...** (Vovó: Não se eu poder evitar. #Pega a P50#)(Dinga: Ah, é? #Atira frangos sobre eles#)**

_Eu amei escrever esse capitulo apesar dele estar feito já faz uns dias. _**(Vovó: Eu odiei cada minuto em que li isto.) (Dinga: #2 na Vovó.)**

_Quem esta lendo, não sei se vai gostar então._** (Vovó: Não gostei. Tenho ânsias lendo toda esta merda.) (Dinga: EU ODÍU ESTA FIC. E quando eu odíu eu odíu!) **

_Pode fica à-vontade pra fazerem críticas construtivas ok?_** (Vovó: Ripagem? Diga que você aceita na esportiva?) (Dinga: Espero que sim, acho que muita gente quer excluir a nossa conta no FF!)**

_Reviews são sempre bem vindas_**(Vovó: E dedos no seu nariz? Também?) (Dinga: Pau no cu. #Nervosa#)**

_Beeijos_**(#Vovó foi comprar bacon para fazer churrasquinho com o 'e' sobressalente#)(Dinga: #arranca a cortina e dá uma chicotada nos beijos#)**

**Dinga amarrou um lençol no pescoço e foi às ruas, crente de que era uma super-heroína. Seu argumento principal era: "Bem, se eu sobrevivi a uma fic Harry/Snape um tiro não é tão ruim". Foi baleada em seus primeiros 5 minutos de trabalho.**

**Vovó tirou suas férias Premium após ter feito 18 ripagens. Foi para o Triângulo da Bermudas para fortificar suas forças macumbísticas depois de ter se desgastado tanto. Obviamente, isso inclui muitos garotos de programa.**

**Gareth, aquela que se recusou a comentar tudo, foi encontrada desacordada na BR-013. Os peritos concluíram que houve perda total de seu corpo.**


	4. Briguinha boiola

**NOTA DO SEMU: Iôlly é mais uma colaboradora, ok? Só pra saber.**

Aquela fora uma semana diferente e estranha tanto para Harry quanto para Severus.**(Munda: Era a primeira vez que eles não se comiam? Morro de dó.) (Gareth: Não quero saber como...) (Iôlly: Diferente e estranha. Ok. Vejamos como foi)**

Severus se via num impasse muito grande.** (Munda: "Fico por cima ou por baixo hoje?") (Gareth: "Eu uso a calcinha comestível ou a meia de arrastão cor-de-rosa?") (Iôlly: "Dar ou não dar. Eis a questão.")** Harry ainda era seu aluno**(Gareth: "... mais saboroso..." –N)**, mesmo faltando pouco tempo para o menino terminar a escola, enquanto eles estivessem ali ele teria que se comportar como tal.** (Munda: Bem, ele tá numa escola. Queria que ele se comportasse como? Dando pra você 97 horas por dia?) (Gareth: Se mata, seu doente! Que nojo!) (Iôlly: Li cinco vezes e não entendi direito. Seria o chá que a Munda me deu mais cedo?)**

Mais estava difícil, cada vez mais difícil**(Gareth: "... resistir ao chaumi banguela de Réuri...")(Munda: "A bundinha seca de Potter estava se tornando cada vez mais provocantch... dlç.")(Gareth 2: MAIS É O TEU CU NUM ESPETO DE CHURRASCO, DIABO!) (Iôlly: Mais. MAIS. #rói as unhas#)**. Depois daquela estranha conversa "amigável" que eles tiveram há uma semana atrás**(Iôlly:Virgula)** tudo mudou.** (Munda: Qual foi a das aspas? Eu não li nenhuma luta, conflito, guerra, nem nada do tipo. As aspas deveriam estar na 'conversa', porque aquilo foi çekso seuvage, isso sim.) (Gareth: Porque será que essa fic me faz querer morder meus olhos?)**

Sim, tudo estava diferente.** (Gareth: Foda-se.) (Munda: Eu já disse o quanto essa narração me irrita? Vai tomar no olho do cu, narrador. Pronto, ganhei meu dia.) **Severus esta se sentindo diferente,** (Gareth: Foda-se. #2) (Munda: Se a palavra 'diferente' aparecer mais uma vez nesse parágrafo, eu mordo minha barriga.) (Iôlly: Qualé a da mudança do tempo verbal? Ô.ô) **porque é impossível não se apaixonar por Harry,** (Munda: Hã... eu acho que não.) (Gareth: Cara, que tosco!)** aquele jeito de criança **(Iôlly: PedoSnape! Socorro!)**, os olhos extremamente verdes como jóias,** (Munda: Descrição tosca, clichê e desprezível detectada. Morra, autora.) (Gareth: Meio que imaginei duas bolinhas de gude na cara do Harry. –q) (Iôlly: Safiras são jóias, mas são azuis, e não verdes. Descrição FAIL.) ** a boca fina e rosada,** (Munda: Andrógeno.) (Gareth: Bicha.) (Iôlly: Feio.)**os cabelos bagunçados que são a marca registrada dos "Potter".**(Munda: Sempre soube que o Snape queria era o James! Que Lily que nada! #capota de tanto rir#)(Gareth: Quem garante que nunca houve um Potter careca? #fail) (Iôlly: Nota básica: Snape sempre detestou esse detalhe. Fikdik.)**

Tudo naquele menino o encantada,** (Munda: 'o encantada'. Autora, revise o que escreve, ok?) (Gareth: Encantada? Potter encantada? AIEEE, BRILHA, BEESHA!11 BARBIE FAIRYTOPIA, A~HÁ~ZA!1! *-* -qqqqqqq) (Iôlly: O menino encantava? O menino era encantado? Tantas possibilidades...*pega o Fulano e dá uma fungada*)**Harry é perfeito a meus olhos.** (Gareth: Eu me abstenho. Sério, essa autora me cansa. #vai cheirar Fulano#) (Munda: MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? TÁ NARRANDO EM PRIMEIRA PESSOA AGORA, PORRA? MAAAAAANO, QUÊ ISSO? AUTORA, MORRE!) (Iôlly: Mudamos a narração de novo? Eu dormi e não notei? OMFG!)**

Como um garoto que passou por tantas coisas ruins na vida, consegue manter a inocência depois de tudo que passou?** (Munda: Han... Voldie tentou MATÁ-LO, não estupra-lo, sabe? ...argh, agora imaginei um VoldieHarry que me deu náuseas.) (Gareth: ...não dando pra todo mundo?) ****(Iôlly: Hum...Inocente? ****Onde?)**Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias que eu o vejo na sala de aula.** (Munda: VTNC, QUE PORRA É ESSA DE MUDAR O PONTO DE VISTA DA NARRAÇÃO, CARALEO? #extremamente estressada, empurra o monitor ribanceira abaixo#)(Gareth: Que medo desse Snape Harry-é-minha-vida-Crepúsculo-feelings. QUE MEDO.) (Iôlly está rezando pela alma do personagem distorcido.)**

Ele continua um fracasso em poções **(Iôlly: E você esperava O QUÊ?)**, por mais que ele se esforce ele não consegue fazer uma poção decente.** (Munda: Adoguei esse monte de pronomes! -Não) (Gareth: Ele queria que ele avisasse a ele que ele corria perigo porque ele era importante pra ele e ele não queria que ele corresse riscos e ele o protegeria dele... #leva uma facada#)(Iôlly esconde a faca embaixo da almofada)**ultimamente eu me vejo incapacitado de me irritar com ele na sala de aula.** (Gareth: Rouco? #riu alto#)(Munda: Boa, GaGa!) (Iôlly: Isso se chama corpo mole. BORA TRABALHAR DIREITO, PORRA!)**

A cada aula minha, ele faz uma poção diferente,** (Munda: Cê jura que vai narrar essas coisas mais BANAIS do mundo, cara? Vai se tratar, anormal.) (Gareth: SÉRIO? NAAAASSA, SE VOCÊ NÃO DISSESSE EU NUNCA ACREDITARIA, MIGS!) (Iôlly: Isso quer dizer que você não repete aula, Sevvye. E um ponto cairia bem aqui.)** às vezes **(Iôlly: Virgula.)**enquanto todos estão fazendo suas poções **(Iôlly: Virgula. #2)**eu ando pelos pequenos corredores e olho poção por poção,** (Munda: SIM, ELE VAI NARRAR ESSAS BANALIDADES. MORRE.) (Gareth: "... algumas explodem em minha cara...")** e quando eu chego perto dele ele começa a ficar nervoso, seria ate **(Iôlly enrola o acento em um cobertor e embala ele no colo: Fique tranqüilo, vamos achar uma autora que cuide bem de você.)**engraçado se não fosse trágico, ele se descontrola totalmente de mim,** (Munda: Cada vez que leio esse 'ele', cento e setenta e quatro neurônios meus explodem.) (Gareth: Elelelelelelelelelele... LELE, LELELELELE LELELE! #sorrisomaroto –q) (Iôlly: E eles estão descontrolados! #bondedotrigrãofeelings) **sta quase alcançando o " Lomgbotton".**(Munda: QUEM? HASUAHSUASHUASHUASHUAHSU! PUTA QUE PARIU MINHA BOCETA, EU RI TÃÃÃÃÃÃO****1762736**** ALTO! #ri por dois dias e meio#)(Gareth: OMFG. AUHSUHAUSHUAHSUAHSUHASHU, CACETE, EU NÃO LI ISSO. SÉRIO? AUHSUAHSUAHUSHAUS! #explodiu e virou cachaça pura#)(Iôlly: O famoso...QUEM?) ****(Iôlly 2: ESTA. ****Enfiou o acento no...*leva garrafada*)**

Durante essa uma semana**(Iôlly: Virgula #3.)** a única coisa que eu tenho na minha cabeça é "Harry Potter"**(Munda: Na sua cabeça...? Hum, safadinho.) (Gareth: Ai, tanatinha!) (Iôlly: Seu cérebro tem nome! Que Féxiom!)**, ele não sai da minha cabeça um minuto se quer**(Gareth: Você acabou de dizer isso. E eu deixo o 'se quer' pra próxima condenada, okz?)(Munda: EU sou a próxima condenada. 'SE QUER' MORRER, É SÓ ESCREVER OUTRO DESSES! #afia machado#) (Iôlly: Imaginei o Harry saindo da cabeça do Snape à lá Palas Athena, sacas?)**, eu simplesmente não consigo não pensar nele,** (Munda: VOCÊ JÁ DISSE ISSO, PORRA.) (Gareth: Caralho, não aguento essa encheção de linguiça! Vai pro inferno, sua escrota!) (Iôlly: Azar o seu. *****vai fazer um bolo*****)**ele me atormenta todos os dias,** (Munda: "Aiee, mi come, Isnêipi! Pu favô! Mi batch, mi cospi, mi xoga na kzinha du kxorro i mi xama di pulguentu11!1!") (Gareth: Tipo um mosquitinho? #fail) (Iôlly: Tipo filho, Gareth. Nunca deixa em paz.)** no café da manhã, no almoço, durante as aulas, e no jantar**(Gareth: SABE O QUE ISSO ME LEMBROU? "Tico mia na cama, Tico mia no jantar! Tico mia no quarto, Tico mia sem parar!" #apanha#)(Munda: HAUSHAUHSHAUHS, GARETH, DESENTERROU!)(Iôlly:"...e no banheiro, na lavanderia,na hora do banho, de dormir, de pentear o meu macaco...")**e estranhamente até quando não esta presente ele consegue tirar a minha atenção e focar somente nele.** (Munda: PROBLEMINHA! VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMINHA!) (Gareth: Vai se tratar, Snape! Deixa de ser OOC! #espanca#)(Iôlly encolhe num canto e treme.)**

Moleque impossível.** (Munda: Fic filha de uma operária da noite dos ovários fétidos.) (Gareth: Autora indigna dos dedos com os quais digita.)**

Eu não o vi mais triste como aquele dia a uma semana atrás quando o encontrei na torre de astronomia.** (Munda: Alguém entendeu ânus desse parágrafo? Eu não.) (Gareth: #foi comer castanhas de caju com sorvete de abacaxi#)(Iôlly: Entendi tudo e não compreendi nada.)**

Ele me parece bem feliz ultimamente.** (Munda: AI XURA MIGS/?)(Gareth: FELIZ-ALEGRE! –QQQ)** Qual será a origem dessa felicidade?** (Munda: A pirocada violenta que ele levou? #leva murro na boca#)(Gareth: doooorgas)(Iôlly: Dormiu com o Bozo. Simplesassim.)** Será que ele esta saindo com alguém?** (Munda: Ah, morre, sua biba escrota.) (Gareth: Que falta do que fazer, Snêipuxo! Vai dar pro Voldemort e não torra!)(Iôlly: Claro, Sevvye, porque só isso pode deixar uma pessoa feliz. Ele não pode ter ganho uma aposta, tirado uma nota alta, tido um sonho bom, visto um passarinho verde, recebido boas notícias, acertado os números da mega-sena...)** São esse tipo de perguntas que eu venho me impedindo de pensar.** (Munda: Mas você ACABOU de pensá-las, carái! Velho, que fic incoerente!) (Gareth: Nem tentei entender.)(Iôlly: Então não pensa. *lixa as unhas*)**

O que corta a minha linha de pensamento é**(Munda: "... um tiro, que me atinge em cheio..." MEU SONHO.)(Iôlly: "...uma tesoura.") **um aviso que tem gente fora da cama.** (Munda: Pressinto orgia na Sala Precisa.) (Gareth: ALUNO FORA DA CAMA! ALERTA VERMELHO! MODO DE SEGURANÇA MÁXIMA ATIVADO! E por que diabos o SNAPE, professor de poções, iria atrás de alunos? Não é pra isso que o Filch existe?)(Iôlly: Isso existe? MEFODI.)**

Severus que estava no seu escritório corrigindo provas,** (Munda: MAS QUE...? A MENINA MUDA O PONTO DE VISTA DA NARRAÇÃO DO-NADA! VÁ PRA PUTA QUE PARIU ESSA FIC!) (Gareth: QUE PORRA LOUCA É ESSA? VAI MUDAR O PONTO DE VISTA LÁ NA PUTA QUE PARIU A USINA NUCLEAR DA VILA SÉSAMO!)(Iôlly: Mas...mas...Já mudamos? Vai com calma, autora, assim a gente se perde!)** ficou instantaneamente irritado por ter que ir atrás de aluno que não tem mais o que fazer, uma hora dessas.** (Munda: VSF.) (Gareth: Vai tomar na tampa.)(Iôlly: Então não vai, caraleo! Esse é o trabalho do Filch! E também tem um quinhentos e cinqüenta e cinco professores que moram em andares mais altos! Depois o Potter que tem mania de herói. *****emburra*)**

Severus caminha até a porta e pega sua capa negra e joga por cima dos ombros**(Munda: Isso, amiga. Continua descrevendo banalidades. Só não reclama quando eu te matar, tá?)(Iôlly: E o tempo verbal que SE FODA, né? *perdendo a paciência*)** e passa um laço em volta da sintura**(Munda: 'sintura' deve ser um desinfetante anal sabor ovelha negra. Eu quero acreditar que sim.) (Gareth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)(Iôlly: Sintura é um ritual da antiga Grécia em que ovelhas albinas eram sacrificadas em nome do deus dos pequenos animais. Esse tipo de ritual deixou de acontecer porque era muito difícil dizer quais eram as ovelhas albinas e quais eram brancas mesmo.)** como se estivesse prendendo um roby no corpo.** (Munda: UM QUÊ? AFF. AUSHAHSUAHSUHA) (Gareth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)(Iôlly: "Roby" é uma nova peça de moda primavera-verão na Inglaterra.)**

Sai da sala mais nervoso que nunca,** (Munda: ALOOOCA, ADOOOGO!1!)(#Gareth ainda está gritando#)(Iôlly: Foi você quem mandou. *sai da sala espumando, volta com uma motosserra e corta tudo o que tem pela frente*)** pronto para dar **(Iôlly: UY!)**duas semanas de detenção para o indivíduo que esta fora da cama há essa hora, conserteza**(Munda: Ai.) (#Gareth continua berrando ensurdecedoramente#)(Iôlly se junta à Gareth)** o prazer será maior se for um Grifinorio quebrando as regras,** (Munda: Avingativa.)** Snape sorri, um sorriso cheio de maldade.**(Gareth: AM I EVIIIIIIIIIL? YES, I AM! ****#Metallica)(Munda: AI, A BIBA DUMAU 666 FROM RÉL DEMONÍACA! VAI LÁ E A-H-A-Z-A, MENÉNA! SE IMPÕE! –nãnãonãonão) (Iôlly: Caralho, tremi de medo aqui. –NOT)**

Quando ele esta chegando perto de onde os indivíduos se encontravam, ele desacelera o passo, ele ouve vozes **(Iôlly: Ele pensa, ele decide que tem problemas mentais, ele se joga das escadas e morre. *autistando*)**, duas pessoas discutido.**(Iôlly: SÉRIO? Achei que fosse uma pessoa só!)** Não, discutindo não, brigando mesmo.** (Munda: O próprio NARRADOR se contradiz. Fica pior a cada minuto, sério. #bebe leite desnatado com urina de rato#)(Gareth: Roleira? Adoro.)(Iôlly cobre o bolo com cal extinta e confeita com soda cáustica.)**

Severus se esconde em uma sombra no corredor e fica espiando as duas pessoas brigando,** (Munda: Eu já disse o quanto essa narração me irrita? Já? Não custa reforçar: ESSA NARRAÇÃO ME IRRITA. MUITO.) (Gareth: Snape, sua fuxiqueira!)** e por incrível que pareça estava Potter e Finnigan**(Munda: Estava Potter e Finnigan. PUTQUEOPARIU.) (Gareth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)** discutindo como se fossem dois namoradinhos passando por uma crise no relacionamento.** (Munda: Mas não era briga mesmo? Coerência dez, hein, champz? #joga uma garrafa pet na autora#)(Gareth: HMMMMM BOIOOOOLAS)(Iôlly: E o Kikocêtem com isso?)**

- Porque você não conversa comigo**(Iôlly: Virgula. #4258582)**Harry. - dizia Finnigan **(Iôlly: Quer saber? Foda-se, cansei.)** com lagrimas nos olhos.** (Gareth: Eu nem vou comentar. Não me encontro em condições.) (Munda: Por onde começar? 1) O VOCATIVO TEM VÍRGULA, SEU TROÇO DE BOSTA VIVO. 2) LÁGRIMAS TEM ACENTO, SUA DESCEREBRADA DO CAPETA. 3) CADÊ A INTERROGAÇÃO, RATAZANA? 4) Humm, boiola.) (Iôlly: Lagriminha à lá "Ele era amigo deles!")**

- Seamus, pare de chorar amor.** (Munda: Chorar amor? Comofas?) (Gareth: VÍÍÍÍRGULA, DIABO!)(Iôlly: Chorar amor: chorar lágrimas em forma de coração? *inocência*)** Desculpe-me por isso, tem coisas que eu ainda não estou pronto para dividir com ninguém.** (Gareth: "Eu sou um X-Men.") (Munda: Traduzindo: 'Simas, eu estou grávido.')** - dizia Harry com a voz baixa e cheia de sentimentos.** (Gareth: Emo.)(Munda: HMMM BOIOLA. #2)**

- Harry**(Munda: Vírgula.) (Gareth: Começou a falta de vírgula...)** eu preciso que você seja sincero comigo. Porque você esta comigo Harry?** (Munda: Eu SUPLICO que você use a vírgula.) (Gareth: CADÊ O ACENTO? E A VÍRGULA? AH, VAI SE FODER COM UMA LIXA DE PÉS!)** Eu não quero ser um stepe de ninguém!** (Munda: MAS VAI TOMAR NO CU! O QUE DIABOS DANÇANDO CONGA É 'stepe', DEUS DO CÉU? EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, AAAAAAARGH! #enterra um caco de vidro na testa#)(Gareth: Eu não li isso. EU NÃO LI ISSO. Autora, se mata.)** Você ainda o ama não é?** (Munda: Isso soou tão "Oh, Carlos Daniel!" que eu me perguntei se estava no fandom certo.) (Gareth: HMMMMM BOIOOOOLA)** Diz Harry, diz pra mim que você ainda o ama.** (Munda: HELLO, AQUI É O FANDOM DE HP, NÃO DE MARIA DO BAIRRO, OUVIU, AUTORA?) (Gareth: Cara, que... merda!)(Iôlly:Eu comeria meu namorado se ele dissesse que amava alguém. Fetiche estranho.)**– dizia Seamus agora nervoso andando de um lado para o outro.** (Munda: Nervosinha, descontrai que dói menos, ok?)**

- Eu não sinto mais nada por ele Finnigan**(Munda: Harry, confessa que você atolou a vírgula na bunda.)** eu já te disse uma vez e repito merda.**(Iôlly: Merda, merda, merda, merda.)****(Munda: Repete merda? Merda merda merda merda merda merda merda merda mer... #Gareth joga uma bota de couro em Munda#)** – falou Harry, olhando raivosamente para o rapaz a sua frente.** (Munda: Agora me explica comofas.)(Iôlly: Arry 666) (Gareth: Agora o Harry começa a espumar.)**

- Ok, Potter. Repita isso pra você um milhão de vezes quem sabe assim, você consiga acreditar nas suas próprias palavras.** (Munda: Só eu notei que a pontuação dessa fic é a mais errônea que existe?)(Iôlly: !) (Gareth: Isso tá tão gay que vou chamar a Vovó.)** – falou Finnigan com o olhar e a voz triste.** (Munda: Emo.)(Iôlly: Plural!) (Gareth: Merda. #stress#)**

- Hey, hey, Seamus amor,** (Munda: HHHHHHHMMMMMMM BOIOOOOOOOLA.) ****(Gareth: Cara, Hogwarts tá pior que SP em dia de Parada Gay! Que merda cozida!)** me desculpa, eu prometo que não escondo mais as coisas de você amor.** (Munda: Não, não é bonitinho ficar enfiando isso de 'amor' na fic, autora.) (Gareth: Parece o Dumbledore falando...)** - diz Harry com cara de arrependido.** (Munda: Ah, finalmente posso dizer isso: VOLTA O CÃO ARREPENDIDO, COM O SEU OSSO ROÍDO, SUAS ORELHAS TÃO FARTAS E O RABO ENTRE AS PATAS! #todas as seguidoras espancam Munda#)(Iôlly: Imaginei Harrycliffe com cara de gato do Shrek, sacas?) (Gareth: Munda, cruzes credo, HUAHSUAHSU)**

Seamus olha dentro dos olhos de Harry e se joga nos braços deste.** (Munda: DOS OLHOS? OLHOS COM BRAÇOS? QUE MEEEEEEE...EEEEEEEEDO!) (Gareth: YOOOOOU HEEEERE. THERE IS NOOOOTHING I FEEEEAR!)** O abraçando com todas as suas forças porque é isso que ele precisa nesse momento, os braços do seu amor**(Munda: ...)** envolta dele.** (Munda: #engasga# COMO? AI, VOU MORRER! ****AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ****#hemorragia cerebral#)(Iôlly: Oiin, ti meigu!...-NOT) (Gareth: 'envolta' deve ser um espécime de mexilhão caribenho. Só pode.)**

Harry por sua vez esta, se torturando por dento.** (Munda: Gostei da pontuação e da acentuação dessa frase. Nota dez, gamei.) (Gareth: Por sua vez esta...? Nem vou reclamar porque não entendi.)** Como ele pode fazer uma criatura como Seamus chorar?** (Munda: Picando (ui) cebolas perto dele? Dizendo que a mãe dele morreu?)(Iôlly: Riscando o carro dele?Jogando areia nos olhos? Batendo nele? Tantas possibilidades!) (Gareth: Ali era um 'pôde', né? TNC, essa autora é uma analfa de primeira.)**Ele é tão carinhoso e dócil,** (Munda: É tão gay... AHUSHUASHUAHSUHAS)(Iôlly: Já sabemos quem é o passivo. o/)(Gareth: HUUUMMM BOIOOOLA!)** e o ama, ele é mesmo um egoísta,** (Munda: Eita, ataque bipolar, oi!)** fazendo Seamus chorar por ele.** (Munda: Alguém entendeu?) (Gareth: Eu não.)**

**OoO****(Munda: BÊIBI, BÊIBI, BÊIBI, OoOoOoOoOoOoOo!)(Iôlly: Caught in a bad romance!) ****(Gareth: oOoOoOoOo Suzy Q! oOoOoOoOoO Suzy Q, baby i love you! Suzy Q!)**

Severus ficou na pequena sombra,** (Munda: MATRIX, só pode.)(Iôlly: Pergunto-me COMO, já que todos sabemos que o Snape é ALTO.) (Gareth: Isso é possível?)** ouvindo a discussão de Harry e Seamus,** (Munda: Futriqueira.)(Iôlly: MININO MITIDO!) (Gareth: Ihh, não... vai lá e dá detenção pros dois, anta!)** e a cada palavra que Harry falava, seu coração quebrava um pedaço,** (Munda: Eita, então o coração dele deve estar um caco! #fail)** a cada palavra "amor" que era proferida a Seamus um pedaço do coração do mestre de poção quebrava.** (Munda: Bem, cada vez que eu ouvia um 'amor', meu cérebro fervilhava. E qual foi a do mestre de poção? Ele só te ensina uma poção? Tenso.)(Iôlly: Qualé o preconceito com o Seamus, Sevvye?) (Gareth: É porque o Seamus é mais bem-dotado que o Snape, Iôlly.)**

Severus estava acabado**(Munda: "... uma orgia por cinco horas com jumentos é bem desgastante, até pra ele...")(Iôlly: "...disse Deus, quando viu que não havia mais o que fazer para tentar consertar.")**quando voltou a masmorra, ele sem se quer**(Munda: SEQUER É JUNTO, CARALEO TORTO!)(Iôlly: Entendi TUDO!) (Gareth: #pega a barra de espaço e espanca a autora#)** teve coragem de aplicar uma detenção naqueles dois, tamanha era a dor que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.** (Munda: Mimimi, meu aluninho pré-adolescente gay me traiu, vou cortar os pulsos com uma folha de papel-arroz, mimimi.)(Iôlly: Tropeçou e torceu o pé à caminho das masmorras? Ou bateu com a cabeça em um pilar, ao andar distraído? Ou cansou de ficar encolhido na pequena sombra?) (Gareth: Morro de dó... mas nem ligo.)**

Por quê? **(Iôlly: Porque Deus quis assim!)**** (Gareth: PORQUE SIM, ZEQUINHA! #nostalgia)**

Por quê?** (Munda: Porque sim.) (Gareth: Crise de identidade detected.)**

Eu nunca vou ser feliz? Eu nunca poderei ter uma parcela mínima de amor?** (Munda: Isso é uma fala? Onde está o travessão? Formatação digníssima, essa sua.) (Gareth: Snape emo. Perdi meu dia.)(Iôlly: Vai sim! Ligando para o número que está aparecendo aí na sua tela, você adquire o livro "Seja feliz mesmo sendo feio, mal-amado e/ou corno"! Ligando nos próximos dez minutos, você também recebe em sua casa, sem nenhum custo adicional, um CD com frases motivacionais. É só HOJE!)**

Nunca?

Nunca?** (Munda: Néva. Agora morre logo e cala essa porra de boca. ****#stress#)(Iôlly: Não. ****Nunca. Jamais. Em hipótese alguma. Pode se matar, agora.) (Gareth: Nunca Nunquinha Nuncão Não! #nostalgia 2)**

Eu nunca serei amado por ninguém?** (Munda: mimimimimimimimimimi) (Gareth: VSF, Snape, deixa de ser emo e vira OME! #fail)** Eu não mereço um pouco de amor?** (Munda: Dá pra um mendigo, sua bicha louca.)(Iôlly: Merece sim. Vem cá que o meu hipogrifo de estimação está cheio de amor para dar.) (Gareth: Se banha em hormônio de cadela no cio e vai pra um canil. Aí você ganha bastante amor.)**

Porque eu amo quem não deveria amar?** (Munda: Vai fazer sexo com um cadáver, pelo menos ele não vai rejeitar... ou não.)(Iôlly: Porque Deus quis assim. #2) (Gareth: ...)**

Essa é mais uma das minhas cruzes que eu tenho que carregar?** (Munda: MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!)** Esse é mais um pecado que eu estou pagando?** (Munda: MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!)(Iôlly: Praticamente Genésio!) (Gareth: Morro de dó... mas nem ligo. #2)**

Ele é a minha ruína, minha desgraça, meu fim.** (Munda: Morre logo, cara. Tenho hora.)(Iôlly: Na verdade sua ruína foi Lily Evans. Sua desgraça foi Lord Voldemort. E seu fim foi Nagini. ^.^)(Gareth: Boa, Iôlly!)**

Ele é tudo que eu quero, mais não posso ter...** (#Munda afoga Snape num penico#)(Iôlly vai ajudar Munda) (Gareth: #vai ajudar também#)**

Ele é tudo que eu quero...** (Munda: Eu só quero que essa fic acabe... #chora escandalosamente#)(Iôlly: Então me dê o resto! *_*)(Gareth: ACABA LOGO, FIC! ACAAAAAAABAAAAAA!)**

Continua...** (Munda: Cu.) (Gareth: Cu. #2)**

**OoO****(Munda: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo, vida amaaaaargurada! (8))(Iôlly: ...toda dor que sinto, neste momento, em meu coração! (8)) (Gareth: PQP, vocês duas! UAHSUAHSUHASUHAUSH)**

Eu gostaria de pedir sinceras desculpas.** (Munda: Por existir? Não, não desculpo, nem em um milhão de anos. Não.)(Iôlly: Que educada!) (Gareth: Ai, tá desculpada, amiga. Agora, pelo quê?)**

O capitulo anterior da Fic estava com muitos erros de português, me desculpem por isso.** (Munda: Não só ele, como esse, e os antes dele. Resumindo: A FIC TODA. bEiXiNhUuUUuXxxX)(Iôlly: Só ele?) (Gareth: Não. Não desculpo. Arrumasse uma beta, escrevesse direito, fizesse o diabo. Não desculpo porcaria nenhuma.)**

Esse capitulo esta desprovidos deles.** (Munda: AHAN, TÁ SIM. DEUS ESTÁ VENDO. PERDEU O RESPEITO COMIGO, AUTORA.)(Iôlly: Obviamente, o CAPITULO está desprovidoS deles. ****Ahan, Cláudia, senta lá.)**** (Gareth: Você erra até na hora de dizer que não tem erros! Que tosco! UAHSUAHUSAHUSAH)**

Obrigado, por lerem a Fic!** (Munda: Obrigado por colocar um pouco mais de dor no meu dia! Sou masoquista, sabe?) (Gareth: Não fiz de bom grado, não me agradeça.)**

Reviews é sempre bom.** (Munda: Isso porque ela ACABOU de dizer que não tinha erro nenhum. ATÉ UM CACHORRO SABE O QUE É PLURAL, MENINA. TNC.)(Iôlly: Se continuarem com as reviews que tais recebendo, amor, até eu mando o/)(Gareth: #soca o teclado# OISAFHQ ,SCQPJURUI M EFUJ0Q3T lçwoglkmPJGML AIOeFHKNA OPAJIH AOPAJFAKNMjoejm Ojsrngm)**

Bjos**(Munda: Cus.) (Iôlly: NOOOOOOO) (Gareth: Facas.)**

**Munda foi se recuperar mentalmente depois de ripar esse troço. Encontra-se tocando fogo em mendigos desavisados.**

**Gareth foi presa pela PM após assaltar um alambique.**

**Iôlly está no cantinho, tremendo, em estado de choque.**


	5. Snape e sua puta interior

**Espaços vazios. (Gareth: Leia-se 'cus'. #leva chibatada#)(Vovó: LA- ****CU ****–NAS. Há, bitch! Pode deixar que antes da fic acabar vai acontecer uma operação tapa-buracos!)**

**Aviso: **Esse capítulo é um pouco pesado,** (Gareth: Fat Family paga UM PAU! #fail) (Vovó: Porque sempre que estes avisos são mencionados rola uma cena curta, sem sentido e TENSA de sexo ao estilo Matrix? Coincidência? Acho que não.)** por isso quem não gosta, por – favor, não leia e nem deixem reviews de baixo calão para a minha pessoa.** (Gareth: Toda fru-fru. Ah, se foder, vamos começar logo essa merda. #pega uma garrafa de absinto#)(Vovó: Alguém aí aceita uma dose de vodka com Sprite? É preciso uma preparação para ler uma coisa destas.)**

**...**

Seu braço estava queimando.**(Gareth: Tatoo? Snape underground, maluco!) ****(Vovó: Braço... Membro... Putz, estava com saudade dos meus mapas cerebrais!)** Ele sabia que seu Lord estava chamando.** (Gareth: Só eu imaginei um BDSM?) (Vovó: Eu meio que imaginei o Lord Voldermort vestido de Lady Gaga por motivos desconhecidos...)** Ele sabia que tinha que atender ao chamado do seu amo,** (Gareth: BDSM. Fatón.) (Vovó: Aladdin também é cultura! –Q) ** mas simplesmente não tinha força para se levantas daquela mesa e ir ao encontro dos comensais essa noite.** (Gareth: 1- 'se levantas'? Tipo, QUÊ? 2- Se levantar da mesa? Snape tá fazendo um streap-tease pro Dumbie?) (Vovó: "Ele senta e levantas!" #Fail. Mas, voltando ao assunto, ele estava de quatro na mesa? Ui, oferecida!)**

A dor estava ficando insuportável.** (Gareth: "Sem vaselina era UÓ!") (Vovó: Areia não é coisa de Deus, Ranhoso. Você já teve experiência demais em trashes de baixo calão e já deveria ter aprendido.)** Era como se a dor fosse maior com ele.** (Gareth: Acho que 'maior QUE ele' ficaria melhor, mas é só a minha opinião inútil, né... #vai autistar no quarto#)(Vovó: A DOR É MAIOR COM ELE. Por favor, não me peçam para não ver indecência nisto.)**

A dor era tanta que seu braço todo adormecia quando seu mestre chamava.** (Gareth: SERÁ que já não sabemos disso? Para de encher linguiça, autora! Já deu, né?) (Vovó: Se, supostamente, o braço está adormecido como ele está sentindo dor? Isso é bem contraditório.)** E quando se demorava em atender ao chamado do seu Lord a dor se tornava maior.** (Gareth: #boceja#)(Vovó: "E quando se demorava"? Parece a fala de uma esposa submissa do século XX!)**

Severus abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo tentando diminuir a própria dor,** (Gareth: Hã? Alguém entendeu?) (Vovó: Ele está tentando... Não, não pode ser! Ele quer ser penetrado com o próprio pênis, maluco!)** coisa que estava sendo impossível.** (Gareth: O narrador é uma operadora de telemarketing, notem.) (Vovó: O GERÚNDIO MANDOU UM SALVE.)**

Mesmo não querendo**(Gareth: #vai buscar a lingerie de vírgula e uma arma#)** Severus se levantou da escrivaninha e foi até o cabideiro que ficava perto da porta principal da sala e pegou seu sobre tudo**(Gareth: Não é por nada, não, mas eu ACHO que não é assim que se escreve. Fikdik.) (Vovó: O sobretudo está escondendo a vírgula. FATO.)** e colocou em volta de si.

O tecido gelado fez com que seu corpo arrepiasse e a dor se tornasse um pouco menor.** (Gareth: Snape tava PELADO, batendo uma? MANO, QUE NOJO. #bate a cabeça na parede#)(Vovó: O Severus está atacando de Paris Hilton e saiu só de sobretudo -que, para todos os aspectos, está permitindo a passagem de uma corrente de ar desagradável- e saiu pra náiti?)**

Severus desaparatou de dentro do próprio escritório.** (Gareth: EM HOGWARTS. SUSSA.) (Vovó: Versão 3.0 do Snape. O óleo natural facilita a penetração(ui) nas barreiras da escola.)** Ninguém além de Dumbledore sabia que Severus era o único que tinha permissão para aparatar dentro do colégio.** (Gareth: O único? Então o Dumbledore não podia? Affe, chega de procurar sentido. #foi chupar gelo seco#)(Vovó: O Narigudo é exclusivo em Hog. TÁ.)**

Severus conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão.** (Gareth: Aquele lugar = cu do Harry. Ou o pau do Voldemort.) (Vovó: Estamos falando sobre a mesa de mogno do Dumbie? Penso que sim. AH, Snape anda alisando a palma da mão à procura de vestígios de sêmen que eu sei!)** No inicio era assustador passar por aqueles corredores escuros e gelados,** (Gareth: #rindo da conotação sexual#)** mas depois de algum tempo ele se acostumou à escuridão.** (Gareth: Batman.) (Vovó: Grutas do Além? –q)**

Os corredores iam ficando cada vez menores.** (Gareth: "Tenta relaxar e para de contrair, Harrylicious..." –Q) (Vovó: Lembrei-me de uma história tensa agora: "Tira esse dedo do meu cu! E a vadia responde: Se você soltar!")** Aquele método servia como uma prevenção.** (Vovó: Proteção natural dos gays? Apertar o ânus para proteger a próstata? Tá bom então.)** Para entrar dentro da montanha**(Gareth: ENTRAR DENTRO, MANO! ENTRAR DENTRO! ENTRA DENTRO DO SEU CU, SNAPE!) (Vovó: "Entrar dentro" deve ter sido empregado no sentido de "Enfiou até as bolas".)** era preciso ser reconhecido pela magia do lugar e a própria magia do Lord das trevas.** (Gareth: É o Embromation, o Embromation... #rebola#)(Vovó: O corredor apertado tem sensor que admite somente os conhecidos. Ah, tá.)**

Severus parou na frente de uma rocha enorme e esperou.** (Gareth: "Isso é uma pedra ou uma carroça?" QQ) (Vovó: "Abre-te, Sésamo!" Ops, pedra errada.)** Depois de alguns segundo ele percebeu a rocha sendo removida e um homem todo de preto aparecer.** (Gareth: TODA TRABALHADA NO COURO, MADONNA!) (Vovó: Sério que o Neo está fazendo uma pontinha nesta fic? Ah, Snape é tão sonso que não percebeu que a "rocha enorme" já havia sido removida?)** Severus não esperou o homem pedir, estendeu o braço e deixou que o comensal fizesse o que tinha que ser feito.** (Gareth: ESSA FIC TEM UMAS CONOTAÇÕES ESTRANHAS PRA BURRO! AUASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUH!) (Vovó: CONOTAÇÕES INFELIZES, Gareth! Coleugas, eu só posso estar lendo errado! Quanto glitter e submissão!)**

Severus estendeu o braço e sentiu a ponta da varinha do outro homem tocando sua**(Gareth: "... entradinha...") (Vovó: "Encosta a sua varinha no meu cu e estoca!"(8) As paródias da Gareth e do John estão me afetando seriamente.)** marca negra e logo em seguida o homem abrindo espaço para Severus passar com apenas um assentimento de cabeça.** (Gareth: Conotações estranhas mode on. #vai ouvir o Panamericano#)(Vovó: No maior estilo "Abre pra mim, abre pra mim"! Fazia muito tempo que eu não ripava uma fic tão gay. Não senti nenhuma falta.)**

Severus passou pela primeira barreira.** (Gareth: "O hímem!" Ah, é, Snape não come fêmea.) (Vovó: O negão tem um hímem? WTF? Cadê o sentido, a coerência, A FIC?)** Ele não sabia e nem percebia quando, mas uma corrente de magia muito forte sempre passava por ele quando ele entrava dentro da montanha.** (Gareth: POTA QUE PARÉO! VAI ESTUDAR, DEMÔNIO! #arranca seu próprio cérebro#)(Vovó: CARALHO, foi proposital. E a educação brasileira falha mais uma vez.)** Às vezes ele podia sentir que era uma magia boa,** (Gareth: Vinda de Voldemort? Tá.) (Vovó: Vai, Winx, passa o sabonete!)** mas na maioria das vezes a magia que passava por dentre seu corpo era carregada e não era de coisas boas.** (Gareth: Sabe o que isso me lembra? "Açúcar, tempero e tudo o que há de bom! Esses foram os ingredientes usados para criar as garotinhas perfeitas! Mas o profes..." #leva dois tiros na nuca e cai morta#)(Vovó: Tenho tentado não me matar durante as ripagens, mas esta merece. #Vovó colocou um chapéu de guarda-chuva, pegou um triciclo e foi passear na Avenida Castelo Branco durante o horário de pico. Foi degolada por um motoboy nervosinho#)**

Severus parou em frente à outra rocha e esperou que uma porta de madeira surgisse ali.** (Gareth: Sinto cheiro de macumba da braba! #balança freneticamente seu galhinho de arruda#)(Vovó: São as portas! É porta dentro de porta, é mesa na parede, é professor de quatro na mesa, é gato ficando invisível, aaaarrrrghhh!)** Minutos depois a porta apareceu e Severus abaixou a cabeça e entrou silêncioso**(Gareth: Neologismo. Enfia no cu.) (Vovó: Pegue a cabeça do Severus que tanto tem aparecido e este acento circunflexo escroto e jogue na primeira criança desavisada que vir. Obrigada.)** e discreto no local.** (Gareth: Silencioso e discreto? É um peido? #Johnfeelings) (Vovó: Como diria o John, é um peido Ninja.)**

Severus se encaminhou até a grande cadeira de ouro com bordas em prata**(Gareth: POBREEEEEEEEEZA... -q) (Vovó: Ah, dica para as autoras: RICOS NÃO PRECISAM DIZER QUE TEM GRANA. Eles simplesmente limpam o rabo com notas de cem e ficam satisfeitos com a discrição do cesto de lixo.)** e beijou os pés brancos e feios de Voldemort.** (Gareth: SE HUMILHA, ESCRAVA ISAURA! AUSHUAHSUAHSUHAHSHASHH ASUHASHUAHSHASH ASUHASHAHSH) (Vovó: Beijou o joanete? E aquela frieira que parece o Elvis? Ah, sem mencionar a unha encravada...)**

Ainda sem levantar o olhar**(Gareth: #dança o Panamericano com a lingerie de vírgula#)(Vovó: Levanta o meu pau, vadia! Ah é, eu não tenho um.)** Severus andou até a roda de **(Gareth: "... macumba..." EU QUE SEI!) (Vovó: "...Telettubies e dinossauros amáveis, onde se sentiu a vontade como nunca antes!" #Momento Q#)**comensais da morte que tinha e se infiltrou ali no meio.** (Gareth: Quer parar de usar essas palavras toscas? Por que não 'entrou'? TEM que dar uma de culta? À merda.) (Vovó: Snape quer *~KAL~ZÁR~* com as colegas de canastras, gentch!)**

Severus sabia que seu Lord estava furioso pelo brilho de **(Gareth: "... purpurina...") (Vovó completa Gareth: "...em seu olhar! Eram como se houvesse âmbar naquelas orbes!" Ops, acho que me enganei de fandom.)**cólera que estava no olhar deste. Severus sabia que algo de ruim estava para acontecer. Ele sentia.** (Gareth: Sexto sentido femino. É, Snape, é hoje que você perde suas pregas, bee.) (Vovó: É HOJE QUE VAI TER COURO ESTICADO! E vai ser o seu, Snapuxo, pode ter certeza.)**

Os olhos do Lord das trevas estavam sobre si.** (Gareth: Quem entendeu ganha uma noite de amor com o John!) (Vovó: O Voldy deu uma de Hyuuga? Credo, Manolo!)** Severus estava tentando por tudo no mundo não ficar nervoso e manter a mente bem fechada.** (Gareth: "... mas as pernas bem abertas..." #FAILTALITY) (Vovó: Coisa muito difícil, por sinal. Piriguetcha mode on furéva!)**

- Por que demorou Severus?** (Gareth: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO...) (Vovó: "Ah, eu estava entalando a vírgula atravessada em meu ânus! Sinto muito, Milorde, mas não pude resistir!")** – Lord Voldemort perguntou sério. A voz mais fria do que as masmorras da Sonserina.** (Gareth: Ui! Gozay! -Não.) (Vovó: Frio? Frio é o meu dedo do meio –que tem o tamanho indicado para proctologistas- atravessado no seu... Ah, você sabe muito bem.)**

- Me desculpe Lord. Dumbledore**(Gareth: Lord Dumbledore? Medo. Medo. MEDO!) (Vovó: Li o mesmo, Gareth! Esta próclise me fez chorar de emoção.)** estava conversando comigo no escritório dele e não queria me deixar sair.** (Gareth: Alguém mais sentiu o cheiro de porra quente na roupa do Snape? –QQ) (Vovó: Cheiro de sexo no ar, coleugas! Tá na hora do morcegão mostrar o que sabe fazer melhor!)**

- Mais que noticia mais agradável Severus.** (Gareth: #joga uma vírgula em chamas em Voldemort# APRENDE A ESCREVER, CAPETA!) (Vovó: Que frase mais brochante!)** Alguma novidade pra mim?** (Vovó: "Sabia que a Su tá ficando com o Ro? Não te contaram?")**

- Sim, meu Lord. Dumbledore**(Gareth: Só eu estou lendo Lord Dumbledore? UASHUAHSUAUSHASUHA) (Vovó: E o inacreditável é que não está errado! São ILUZÃOS DI ÓTIKS.)** está pensando em mandar Potter estudar em outro país.** (Gareth: Sugiro a Nigéria. –q) (Vovó: Sugiro um campo de treinamento para lontras. Lá ele não poderia ser molestado.)** Ele disse na reunião da ordem que estará juntando um pequeno exercito**(Gareth: #abraça o acento negligenciado#)(Vovó: MALHANDO EM CRISTO! LOOOL!)** para acompanhar Potter até o outro país.

Os olhos de Lord Voldemort brilharam.** (Gareth: Brilha, beesha!) (Vovó: Vai, morcegão, mostre toda a sua luz interior! –q)** Essa era a sua grande oportunidade. Se ele fizesse as coisas do jeito certo, dessa vez Potter não iria escapar. Essa era a chance que ele estava precisando para pegar o garoto.** (Gareth: Ok, estou com sono. #vai beber café extra forte#)(Vovó: Vamos interromper a fic para uma reflexão: O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? PORQUE EU ATÉ AGORA NÃO CONSEGUI ENTENDER!)**

- Ótima noticia Severus.** (Gareth: #reabre sua ONG para vírgulas#)(Vovó: Por que alguns autores se recusam a aprender como usar o vocativo?)** Você já sabe o dia que eles vão transportar Potter?** (Gareth: Transportar Potter me remeteu a caixas de papelão e plástico bolha. Sério mesmo.) (Vovó: Credo, Gareth! Depois dessa imagem mental eu fui obrigada a complementá-la: Para mim, o Harry estava usando uma capa de plástico bolha e vestido com uma lingerie de oncinha.)**

- Não **(Gareth: Vírgula.)**meu senhor.** (Vovó: As vírgulas poderiam ganhar vida e acabar com alguns autores...)** A única coisa que Dumbledore me falou é que vai ser logo se não**(Gareth: #chuta a barra de espaço#)** o grande plano dele não vai dar certo, mas ele também não me falou nada do plano dele.** (Gareth: Ele dele ele dele ele elelelelelelelele... pagode. –q) (Vovó: -q master. Essa frase ficou ligeiramente estranha, não?)**

- Severus, Severus, Severus.** (Gareth: Puta, que, pariu. Que merda de fic.) (Vovó: "Seu cu, seu cu, bate, bate, seu cu, seu cu, vira, vira!, seu cu bate, seu cu vira, seu cu bate e vira!" Momento estranho da Vovó, não se assustem.)** Você já foi melhor em arrancar coisas daquele velhote.** (Gareth: Medo da minha imagem mental de um Snape batedor de carteira e um Dumbie como velhota indefesa. Medo.) (Vovó: HAAHUAHUAHAH! Boa, Gareth! Só eu imaginei um Dumbie com hemorroidas e pedindo ajuda do Snapuxo?)** Você não se esqueceu a quem você serve não é?** (Gareth: Frases confusas. Medo #2) (Vovó: A Xuxa? –q)**

Severus tremeu na base.** (Gareth: UAHSUAUSHAS ASUHAUSHUAHSA SUAHSAHS EU LI ISSO, VÉI? ASUHAHUSUAHS ASUAHSUHASHUAHSA SAUHSUHAUSHUAHSHAS ASUHAUHSAHSH SÓ CONSIGO RIR, MAL AÍ!) (Vovó: Como eu posso comentar uma coisa dessas? Ele sabe que usar um salto de 15cm é só pra Joelma!)** A última coisa que ele queria a precisava era do seu Lord nervoso com ele.** (Gareth: #ainda rindo feito uma louca#)(Vovó: Cuidado com ele, namorado violento é UÓ na vida de um gay!)**

- Não, Lord. Eu sirvo somente a você.** (Gareth: "Sou uma esposa submissa e fiel, não se preocupe. Lavo, passo, cozinho, dou o cuzinho..." FAIL eterno pra mim.) (Vovó: Imaginei o Snape nu em uma bandeja de prata, com maçã na boca e tudo.)**

- Bom saber Severus**(Gareth: Regra BÁSICA para uma fic trash: esqueça das virgulas.) (Vovó: Esqueça tudo o que você aprendeu durante sua vida, isso sim.)** que você não se esqueceu a quem você serve.** (Gareth: Espera. Vou reler isso.) (Vovó: Repetições? NOOOO...) (Gareth 2: 'você não se esqueceu a quem você serve'? No mínimo, ESQUISISTRANHO.) (Vovó: ...OOOOO! Pare de colocar o seu pênis em bandejas, Ranhoso!)** Eu Severus sou seu dono.** (Gareth: Vem aqui, que agora eu tô mandando! Vem, meu cachorrinho, a sua dona tá chamando! (8)) (Vovó: Perceba o que uma vírgula faltosa pode alterar o sentido da frase. Vou atacar de beta agora: "Eu, Severus, sou o seu dono.")** Eu sou Lord Voldemort e ninguém tira nada de mim.** (Gareth: Snape tentou bater a carteira do Voldie ou fui eu que dormi durante a fic? Porque, a meu ver, ninguém tentou tirar nada dele.) (Vovó: Colocar pode? Hummm, maricas!)** Espero que você não se esqueça disso. – disse olhando dentro dos olhos negros como a noite de Severus.** (Gareth: Negros como a noite. Tentativa de tornar Snape a nova Bella Swan: fail.) (Vovó: Acabo de me lembrar: "No dia mais claro, na noite mais escura...")**

- Nunca, meu Lord!** (Gareth: Ela acertou o vocativo! Deus abençoe o Cudomunistão! –q) (Vovó: ... Já que eu não posso reclamar.)**

- Ótimo.** (Gareth: "Perfeito. Sublime. Májicu. Mais pra esquerda, querida. Aí, isso. Hmm, bom. Agora mais pra direita. Ahhh, bom. Diliça.") (#Vovó ficou tão assustada com a Gareth que foi buscar café#)**

Voldemort olhou para todos pela primeira vez naquela noite.** (Gareth: Olhos de CAMALEÃO, esses seus. Porque eles estão em CÍRCULO, sabe? Você teria de olhar pra uma penca de direções ao mesmo tempo, dica.) (Vovó: Snape versão Camaleão é um pouco difícil. Espera, Camaleões não é uma novela mexicana bem escrota que tinha um cara chamado Pee Wee?)** Ele sabia quem era cada um dos seus comensais.** (Gareth: Nossa, jura? Pensei que o Voldy escolhia os coleguinhas por sorteio, tipo a Tele Sena! –q) (Vovó: Não brinca? É sério que ele conhece todos eles?)** Quando Voldemort marcava alguém com a marca negra,** (Vovó: Tá, isso foi estranho.)** na hora ele colocava um feitiço adicional que fazia com que cada marca fosse única.** (Gareth: E isso influi COMO no plot? Ele poderia muito bem saber OLHANDO pra cara deles, né?) (Vovó: O Snape tem um detalhe de Ursinhos Carinhosos, o Malfoy tem o Jack Sparrow, a Belatrix tem um p...)** O encantamento fazia com que Voldemort soubesse quem é quem,** (Gareth: OLHAR pra cara deles funciona, também. Só por dizer.) (Vovó: Praticamente uma identificação biométrica! Já pensaram em realizar o teste do pezinho também?)** e também tornava quase impossível a entrada de um espião dentro de qualquer lugar onde Voldemort estivesse.** (Gareth: Ui. Todo esse parágrafo foi uma puta encheção de linguiça desnecessária, beijos.) (Vovó: TODA ESSA FIC, GARETH.)**

Voldemort olhou para cada uma das mascaras e perguntou em alto e bom som.** (Gareth: "Quem vai querer a minha periquita, minha periquita, minha periqui-ta! (8)")(Gareth 2: Imaginar o Voldie cantando essa música é HORRÍVEL, mano! ****UAHSUHAUSAHSUAHSUAH) (Vovó: "At first, I was afraid, I was petrified! Kept thinkin' that I could never live without you by my side!" ****OU também poderia ser "Morena tropicana, eu quero o seu calor, oooohh ooooh ooohhh!". Quando estivesse olhando para o Snape, lógico.)**

- Alguém tem alguma novidade relevante?** (Gareth: Quase ouvi o seu 'boooooring', Voldie. Quase.) (Vovó: "Bem, tirando o fato de o Snape estar querendo comer o Potter a todo custo e o Malfoy fake fazer sexo com o crânio de seu filho morto? TUDO SUSSA!" #VDFQuotes.)**

Todos tremeram diante da voz e Voldemort.** (Gareth: Tremeram nas bases? UASHUAHSUA ASUHASUAHSUAHSH ASUAHSUHAUHSAHSUASH VÉI, QUE TOSCO.) (Vovó: Geral tremendo nas bases hoje. Quase pode ser comparado a uma música dos Racionais.)**

- Belatrix? Lúcius? Greyback? Rebastan? Rodolfo?** (Gareth: "Xuxa? Sabrina Sato? Shakira? Barbie? Salci Fufu? Gareth? Garibaldo? Vovó? Seu Madruga?") (Vovó: "Maísa? Juju Umidade? Silvio Santos? O Papa?")** Nada! O que vocês estavam fazendo na Mongólia?** (Gareth: Sexo com o Motumbo! UAHSUAHSUHASH) (Vovó: Mongolando no crack. #failtality)** Nada! Eu quero uma forma de pegar Potter o mais rápido possível. Vocês acham o que?** (Gareth: Que você precisa aprender a acentuar, sua bichona estúpida.) (Vovó: Acho que estuprar não é a saída, Voldy.)** Seus imprestáveis. Não fazem nada direito.** (Gareth: Sono, mano. Vou dormir.) (Vovó: Ah, que coisa mais tediosa! #Boceja# Até agora a fic não teve NENHUM acontecimento relevante para o plot!)**

- _Crucio. _**(Gareth: Alguém lançou um Crucio no Voldy? HÃ?) (Vovó: QUEM FEZ O FEITIÇO, MERDA? Foi o Dobby por acaso?)**

Voldemort lançou um crucio que pegou todos os presentes no recinto.** (Gareth: Então porque colocou isso em outra fala? Ah, se foder. E que Crucio, esse, hein? Fuderoso master záster!) (Vovó: Aaaaah, estamos falando de um feitiço de área? Tenho que parar de andar com o John, o vocabulário de RPG's dele está me afetando.)** O crucio foi tão forte que nenhum deles parou em pé.** (Gareth: Expressões epic fail.) (Vovó: Ah, essa fic está com umas expressões meio estranhas...)** Voldemort estava furioso, fora de si.** (Gareth: ALOOOOOOCA.) (Vovó: Ih, saiu do armário, agora já era.)** Ele queria...** (Gareth: "... DAR!") (Vovó: Nuss, me lembrei de um funk estranho: "Tem uma semana que eu quero te dizer uma coisa. Mas eu não sei como começar... Estou com uma vontade louuuuca! Posso falar? QUERO TE DAR, QUERO TE DAR!")** Não, ele precisava pegar Potter o mais rápido possível. Ele não podia deixar que aquele bando de incompetentes deixasse passar alguma coisa. Alguma informação valiosa. Qualquer coisa.** (Gareth: Tara por pontos finais detected. AH, e qualquer coisa é uma informação valiosa? Quantas vezes o Harry caga por dia? Quantos fios de cabelo há na cabeça da Hermione? Quantos centímetros a bola esquerda do Rony tem?) (Vovó: A Hiena tem um pseudo-pênis. Isso foi de ajuda, Voldão?)**

Conforme Voldemort ia pensando o crucio diminuiu de intensidade.** (Gareth: Pensar exige uma concentração GIGANTESCA...) (Vovó: Toletão imaginário. –q)** Quando Voldemort olhou para os seus comensais se levantando do chão com uma expressão contrariada no rosto ele simplesmente perdeu a cabeça e mandou todos irem embora menos Severus.** (Gareth: Ihh... lá vem...) (Vovó: "...Perdeu a cabeça depois do boquete animalesco e selvagem do Snape! Ninguém sabe chupar com tanto desejo!")**

Severus estava em frente a Voldemort.** (Gareth: Ah, pensay q erah d ladjénho… -q) (Vovó: Quem fica atrás nesta história? Ah, por isso que eu não tenho paciência com estes gays enrrustidos!) ** Olhos nos olhos.** (Gareth: Bunda na bunda. Pica na pica. Pica na bunda. #ANBUnda) (Vovó: Clááááássico, Gareth!) (Gareth 2: Pedra na testa. Bala no peito. Soco na cara. Chute no estômago. Faca no bucho. Granada nas entranhas e pino no cu. –q) (Vovó 2: Gostei desta versão também.)** A única diferença era que Severus estava tremendo e gritando furioso por dentro e Voldemort não.** (Gareth: Tremendo e gritando furioso por dentro = a) esquizofrenia; b) ALOOOOOOOCA; c) fogo na periquétcha; d) autismo; e) Todas as alternativas. –QQ) (Vovó: Gritar furioso por dentro? Comofas/ Não consigo pensar em outra coisa senão o Snape tendo convulsões e babando no chão.)** Ao contrario**(Gareth: Traga a vírgula e o acento que a gente conversa.)** Voldemort estava queimando de desejo por dentro.** (Gareth: PUTA MERDA. Não me diz que... argh.) (Vovó: "Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo". Vai, Voldão, mostra a Nagini pra ele!)**

Voldemort tocou Severus sem pudor algum.** (Gareth: ARGH. #vomitou a alma#)(Vovó: Hora do slash? Creio que posso me retirar. #Vai colocar ração para o Fulano#)** Fez como se já tivesse acostumado a tocar Severus.** (Gareth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MUNDA, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME OBRIGUE A RIPAR ISSO! NÃO, NÃO, NÃÃÃÃO! ARE YOU SERIOUS? VOLDEMORTXSNAPE? AAAAAAAAAA...) (Vovó: ANTES ERA UM SNAPExHARRY FORÇADO, AGORA A AUTORA QUER QUE EU IMAGINE A PIROCA FEDERAL DO VOLDEMORT?)**

Severus fechou os olhos, mas não foi de prazer.** (Gareth: #engole uma fábrica de Dramim e uma bombinha de asmático# A escrita dessa autora é PHAÇINANTCH.) (Vovó: Preciso ficar dopada... #Amassa comprimidos estranhos e cheira os restos# Foi de nojo, garanto! Aquela pele de perereca maltratada deve causar ânsias!)** Foi para criar coragem para agüentar o que ele sabia que viria a seguir.** (Gareth: É SÓ PENTAAAAAAADA VIOLEEEEENTA!) (Vovó: É O PENTE, É O PENTE, É O PENTE! #Ficou com preguiça de escrever mais 'pente's#)**

Voldemort murmurou um feitiço que fez com que as roupas de Severus sumissem de seu corpo.** (Gareth: #vaza os próprios olhos com agulhas de tricô#)(Vovó: Polly Pronta no Click fazendo escola. #Vai assistir o programa da Eliana#)** Severus apertou mais os olhos**(Gareth: Leia-se 'contração anal'. NOJO.) (Vovó: É, prender geralmente não ajuda, colega.)** e soltou a respiração que nem sabia que tinha prendido.** (Gareth: LEMBREI DE UMA MÚSICA! "Libera o toim que eu te dou dez conto, libera o toim que eu te dou dez conto..." #leva facada#)(Vovó: SEVERUS, TU VAI SER ENRRABADO E PONTO FINAL, DISCUSSÃO NÃO VAI LEVAR NIGUÉM Á LUGAR NENHUM, FALOU?)**

Voldemort passava sua mão escaravética**(Gareth: ESCARAOQ?) (Vovó: Escaravelho. –q)** e gelada por todo o corpo branco de Severus.** (Gareth: E pelo corpo preto, não? RACISTA! –Q) (Vovó: Corpo esponjoso? Isso é chamado de masturbação, tá?)** Só em passar a mão no corpo de Severus o membro do Lord pulsava duro dentro de sua cueca.** (Gareth: MANO. AUTORA, LEIA O QUE ACABOU DE ESCREVER E MORRA.) (Vovó: VOLDEMORT USA CUECA E FICA EXCITADO COM O SNAPE. Eu só posso ter lido errado.)**

- Abra os olhos pra mim Severus.** (Gareth: FINJO que isso não foi um 'abre as perna corassaum'.) (Vovó: "Ah, Voldão! Me ama mais forte, me ama mais rápido! Me faz pegar fogo, seu lindo!")** Eu quero que você veja quando eu estiver entrando em você.** (Gareth: Deus me ajude que seja com um facão. E pela barriga.)** Essa noite você vai ser a minha puta.** (Gareth: HSUIDFSN97ud7 987s87SD8 97sud9870 FHNSDKAHNIhnf ISFHJIUOS8F7Q839RYHSDNHF sidfuy8798y89YDFN sdipujKIOU9F990UJ MSFJIO7aydhiHG89 7YsfihnoI7YAS8DF9Y fdo9ç7UY8IF8UY8ioh! É O VOLDEMORT DIZENDO ISSO, VÉI! O V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T! PRO SNAPE! S-N-A-P-E! EU SEI QUE GOSTO É COMO CU, MAS PUTA MERDA! TENHAM DECÊNCIA, AUTORES! #vomita tudo o que comeu#)(Vovó: Chamem a ONU, joguem água benta, joguem um pedófilo! Qualquer coisa para impedir este slash inconcebível!)** Apesar de que você já é uma vagabunda todos os dias.** (Gareth não sabe o que dizer e foi fumar pedra sanitária para passar a depressão) (Vovó: A morte é uma coisa boa, acaba com a dor.)** Mais hoje você vai ser a minha puta.** (Gareth teve a imagem mental de um Sevy rodando bolsa e vestido do Vanessão e morreu quatro vezes seguidas) (Vovó: Mais? Veado de merda! #Morreu com a Gareth#)**

- Sim, mestre tudo que você quiser.** (Gareth: Realmente, Snape. Você É uma puta.) (Vovó: Siga a piroca do mestre!)**

- Me chupe Severus. Quero a sua boca aqui. - disse pegando no membro que ainda estava dentro da cueca.** (Gareth: #enfia a perna goela abaixo#)(Vovó: PAROU COM ESTA PALHAÇADA. Já deu de boiolagem por hoje. #Desliga o PC#)**

Severus se ajoelhou e abaixou com os dentes a cueca vermelha de Voldemort.** (Gareth: PUTA! CACHORRA! CÊ É PROFISSA, NÉ, SNAPE? IXPERIENTCH! CUECA VERMELHA? CUECA VERMELHA DE CU É ROLA! VÃO TOMAR NO CU, IMAGINEI UM VOLDY GOGOBOY! AH, SE FODER! #joga o PC pro alto e vai matar coelhos verdes#)(Vovó: "Olha, eu cobrei fintch real pra fazer um kete nele. Ai eu falei que fincth real eu não queria, que ele me pagava os outros fintch depois que eu fizesse o kete." ABOCANHA, VADIA!)** O cheiro que emanava daquele local era no mínimo diferente.** (Gareth não sabe como expressar o seu nojo. Foi inventar um Dramim 171873748x mais forte) (Vovó: "Lembrava ligeiramente o cheiro de lhamas molhadas, com um leve toque de Avanço vencido. Não sabia dizer se sentira um adocicado vindo de um bacalhau..." –q)** Não era cheiro de homem e nem cheiro ruim, era diferente.** (Gareth: Não me diz que era... bacalhau? MEDO ETERNO!) (Vovó: Quer batatas? #Piadainterna)** Severus sentiu a sua garganta se contrair quando Voldemort empurrou sua boca em direção ao seu membro excitado dele.** (Gareth foi vomitar na autora) (Vovó: Cara, vou acabar sujando todo o teclado com vômito. E, pra descontar, vou enfiar um extintor na goela deste morcego chupa-caralho. #Puta-revolts#)** Severus chupou primeiro a glande, deu pequenas sujadas**(Gareth: ?)**** (Vovó: ARGH. Que coisa mais fake. Tá de brinks que este Snape está conformado em CHUPAR O CARALHO DO PERERECAMAN! Isso é forçar a boiolagem.)** e desceu a boca pelo membro duro do Lord.** (Gareth: NÃO DESCREVE ISSO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MUNDA, MISERICÓRDIA! AAAAAAAAAAAAA...) (Vovó: Já chega! Veados de merda! Se comam em silêncio, respeitem a minha sanidade!)**

Voldemort agarrou os cabelos de Severus e os puxava cada vez que Severus engolia seu membro até a garganta.** (Gareth começou a vomitar um líquido desconhecido e foi internada) (#Vovó mandou a fic para a PQP e foi para o bar#)** Era prazer, prazer demais!** (Gareth: Prazer pra um, NOJO ETERNO FURÉVA DISGRACERA FEDAPUTA pra outros.) (#Vovó acrescenta ingredientes estranhos no seu drink, entre eles: casca de banana, pés de uma criança, um nariz de palhaço, couro de um cabrito, uma embalagem de cerveja, formol e adoçante, muito adoçante#)**

Severus chupava o membro de Voldemort o mais rápido possível.** (Gareth: PARA DE DESCREVER ISSO, SUA PORCA! PUTA QUE ME PARIU, VELHO, O QUE DÁ NA CABEÇA DE ALGUÉM PRA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! #vomitou a língua#)(Vovó: Este é a descrição de boquete mais nojenta e detalhada que tive o desprazer de comentar. E tenho dito.)** Pois,** (Gareth: Essa vírgula NÃO deveria estar aqui.)** ele sabia quanto mais rápido o Lord gozasse, mais rápido tudo terminaria e ele iria embora para o silêncio da sua masmorra.** (Gareth virou uma fonte de vômito e não sabe o que escrever) (Vovó: Não fode, Snape! Ah, vai pra PQP, sua putinha submissa! Bem feito, quer enrrabar o Harry e acaba balançando a Nagini!)**

Voldemort respirou fundo e olhou para baixo vendo a sena**(Gareth: Sashanás MenegHELL é a autora? Pqp, só pode. TODO MUNDO sabe como se escreve 'çênah'. [foi proposital, okz?]) (Vovó: "SENA"? PEGA NA TELE-SENA E BALANÇA. #Fail)** de Severus chupando seu membro duro e pulsante.** (Gareth, morta de nojo, foi dar) (#Vovó foi vomitar#)** Era excitante ver aquele homem tão taciturno**(Gareth: VIXE! Quem porras loucas usam uma palavra dessas durante o çéquissu? É quase que dizer "Insira seu órgão genital aqui" de tão brochante!) (Vovó: Acho que podemos descer o nível um pouco: "Aquele totosão! Morcego delícia!")** e arrogante de joelhos na sua frente. Voldemort gostava quando ele fazia Severus se sentir um lixo e ele sabe que conseguia sempre fazer Severus se sentir assim quando estava com ele.** (Gareth: Escrita nota dez, autora. Nota DEZ! Pqp, mano, que nojo, que nojo, QUE NOOOJO!) (Vovó: BRO~CHAY.)**

Voldemort agarrou os cabelos de Severus mais forte e os puxou para trás.** (Gareth: "GEME, PUTINHA!") (Vovó: "Abre as pernas, faz beicinho, vou morder o seu grelinho!" #Momento Q#)** Fazendo com que a boca de Severus saísse do seu membro violentamente.** (Gareth: Tipo, QUÊ?) (Vovó: Alguém conseguiu imaginar isso? Eu não.)**

- Não tão depressa vadia.** (Gareth: É O VOLDEMORT FALANDO ISSO, PORRA! SÉRIO QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE IMAGINAR AQUELA COISA FEIA DIZENDO ISSO? PQP, VAI SE INTERNAR!) (Vovó: Take it all, bitch! Voldemort liberou todo o seu instinto sexual neste capítulo, meldelz!)** Hoje nós vamos brincar um pouquinho. **(Vovó: "Vamos brincar no bosque, enquanto Seu Lobo não vem!" Putz, imaginar o Voldy cantando isso foi muito tenso.)**– disse com um sorriso sádico nos lábios vermelhos.** (Gareth: VERMELHOS? Ou é DALTÔNICA, nunca leu os livros ou nunca viu os filmes, porque, né. A boca do Voldie é BRANQUÍSSIMA, fia, dica.) (Vovó: Segundo os livros, só as pupilas dele são vermelhas e semelhantes às de felinos. LÁBIOS VERMELHOS SÃO DIGNOS DA BRANCA DE NEVE, BEIJOS.)**

Severus abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.** (Gareth: "Ah... é hoje.") (Vovó: "HADOUKEN!" - Em caso de dúvida, checar as pérolas do site Vida de Merda -)** Em seguida ele sentiu Voldemort agarrar seus cabelos e o puxar arrastando ele em direção a uma porta que tinha atrás da cadeira de ouro de Voldemort.** (Gareth: Vamos ver: "ELE sentiu Voldemort agarrar SEUS cabelos e O puxar arrastando ELE em direção..." Vai se tratar, doença. Sério.) (Vovó: Ah, se a porta estava ATRÁS da maldita cadeira DE OURO do Voldemort, eles irão atravessar a cadeira? Fiquei confusa.)**

Perto da porta tinha um jogo de tortura que Voldemort gostava.** (Gareth: CACETE, MANO, QUE TRASH! VOLDEMORT É UM SÁDICO SEXUAL! MEDO PRA VIDA INTEIRA!) (Vovó: VOLDEMORT FAKE TAMBÉM É SÁDICO SEXUAL. Ah, que isso. Só pode ser brincadeira! Só falta ele enfiar a varinha no cu do Snape –acho que vi isso em algum trash estranho por aí- e fazer um Cruccio!)** Voldemort soltou as mãos do cabelo de Severus e foi em direção ao final da parede onde tinha uma coleira de ferro com pontas afiadas viradas para dentro.** (Gareth: PUTA QUE ME PARIU! Vou sair traumatizada daqui.) (Vovó: Mas isso vai contra a anatomia! Se você tem ferros de pontas afiadas voltados para sua jugular vai ocorrer um sangramento contínuo! Não sei se alguém já ouviu falar disso, mas estamos falando de uma baita HEMORRAGIA!)** Voldemort fez um feitiço sem varinha e a coleira apareceu em sua mão.** (Gareth: Belezintão, né? No mundo trash pode de tudo, sussa.)(Vovó: Efeitos especiais fascinantes.)**

Voldemort olhou para a coleira e em seguida olhou para Severus que estava deitado no chão olhando para a coleira na mão de Voldemort.** (Gareth: Seu modo de escrever me fascina, autora.) (Vovó: Esse raciocínio do Voldy me assusta: "Feitiço, coleira, Snape, mão, pênis".) (Gareth 2: "Snape, coleira, meu pau, AGORA!") (#Vovó morreu de rir#)**

Voldemort andou até Severus e puxou os cabelos dele pra cima**(Gareth: Que tara com o cabelo seboso do Snapelicious, velho!) (Vovó: E a mão dele nem deve estar ensebadas! Dá um shampoo pra sua vadia, Voldemort!) ** fazendo com que o pescoço ficasse a mostra dando espaço para que Voldemort colocasse a coleira.** (Gareth: Sadomasô SnapeVoldemort. A coisa mais BROCHANTE que já vi.) (Vovó: Chamem a ONU para acabar com este sadomasô infernal!)**

Assim que Voldemort colocou a coleira em Severus ele soltou um suspiro dolorido baixinho.** (Gareth: Ainnnn...) (Vovó: "Chacharrozzzz!" #piadainterna)** E logo em seguida Severus sentiu o tapa arder em seu rosto.** (Gareth: "APANHA, PUTA! ASSIM QUE VOCÊ GOSTA, NÉ?") (Vovó: DEIXA ARDER, DEIXA ARDER! APROVEITA, NOVINHA! #Morreu de rir imaginando o Snape de popozuda novinha e o Voldemort de MC#)**

- Eu não ti dei permissão para gemer sua puta.** (Gareth: Mas eu TI dou um tiro na fuça se escrever assim de novo, sua biba analfabeta.) (Vovó: "Ti"? ORTOGRAFIA DO CARALHO.)** Pode ficar bem quietinho, não quero ouvir nenhum piu seu.** (Gareth: Piu. Piu. Não dormirei essa noite, fato.) (Vovó: "Meu pintinho amarelinho, cabe aqui na minha mão, na minha mão! Quando quer comer bichinhos, com seus pezinhos ele cisca o chão! Ele bate as asas, ele faz PIU PIU, mas tem muito medo é do tio Voldão!")** – disse Voldemort deixando rua raiva transparecer em sua magia fazendo com que alguns objetos de tortura caíssem no chão.** (Gareth: ALOOOOOOCA #2) (Vovó: Liga não, Voldy! Faz a egípcia, tá difícil arrumar passivas de qualidade nos dias de hoje!)**

- Me desculpe mestre, não era a minha intenção deixá-lo insatisfeito.** (Gareth: MAS TU É UMA PUTINHA MERMO, HEIN, SNAPE? PUTA MERDA, TOMÁNOCU! A GENTE TENTA DEFENDER E ELE ME VEM COM UMA DESSAS! PIRANHA! CACHORRONA! #estressada#)(Vovó: PIRANHETE, CADÊ A SUA DIGNIDADE? Enfiou na bolsa de croco junto com o amor próprio, foi? Ah, puta que pariu. Não quero nem passar perto do próximo capítulo.)**

Voldemort resmungou qualquer coisa**(Gareth: aisdianfjiudugasgbd rrrrrrrrr) (Vovó: "Caaaiiiinnnn! Au, au, aaaaaauuuuuuu!")** e puxou Severus pela corda da coleira .** (Gareth: Espaço antes da pontuação? Não PÓDI.) (Vovó: O espaço indevido simboliza a corda da coleira, Gareth. -q)**

Severus respirou fundo quando sentiu os dentes da coleira entrando na carne do seu pescoço.** (Gareth: dlç) (Vovó: Só agora este projeto de puta percebeu que a sua garganta está envolta por arrame farpado?)** Seus olhos lacrimejaram,** (Gareth: mimimi) (Vovó: Delineador à prova de água. -q)** mas Severus se segurou e não deixou que nenhuma lágrima caísse.** (Vovó: Comofas/)** Não queria dar esse gostinho ao Lord das trevas, seria de mais**(Vovó: Demais é este espaço indevido.)** até para ele chorar na frente de Voldemort.** (Gareth não leu essa parte, tamanha sua indignação. Foi beber esmalte com Montilla) (Vovó: Tá, esse parágrafo foi chato, nojento, sentimental e muito tosco.)**

Severus voltou a si quando já estava dentro do quarto de Voldemort.** (Gareth: Ah, já fodi meu cérebro mermo, vamo lá, né. #dá uma longa tragada no narguile#)(Vovó: BOA NOITE CINDERELA. Snape encostou o dedo na agulha do Voldemort e caiu em sono profundo. Tá.)**

Voldemort voltou a passar a mão por todo o corpo de Severus fazendo com que Severus se encolhesse.** (Gareth: Massagem?) (Vovó: Ah, estamos falando em compressão? Dias frios também fazem isso...)** Voldemort levou a mão ao seu próprio membro fazendo-o ficar mais duro do que já estava.** (Gareth: Voldemort substituirá o Kid Bengala. Fato! Isso porque ele já tem uns 89268172846 anos!) (Vovó: DESCABELOU O PALHAÇO DE NOVO.)** Voldemort se agachou e abriu no meio as nadegas de Severus.** (Gareth: 'nadegas' são as partes podres do pulmão de um nazista dorgado. –q) (Vovó: VOLDÃO VAI ENTRAR DE CORPO INTEIRO NA MORCEGA VADIA? Que imagem mental nojenta! #Correu para o banheiro#) ** Voldemort chupou um dedo**(Gareth: PUTA!11!1) (Vovó: Lord Voldemort sensualizando. Que coisa mais asquerosa! Argh.)** e levou a pequena entrada de Severus que se contraiu com a invasão em seu interior.** (Gareth: Fistfuck. Eu tenho MEDO de você, autora.) (Vovó: Pequena? Depois de 126273450923 horas de sexo selvagem com a Nagini? Não creio.)**

Voldemort colocou outro dedo em seguida não dando tempo para Severus recuperar o fôlego.** (Gareth: "Enfia tudo, meu moreno!") (Vovó: Cara, é só UM DEDO! Já conheci proctologistas mais impiedosos!) (Gareth 2: Voldemort moreno? Viajei. AUSHAUHSUAHS)** Voldemort movimentava seus longos dedos dentro de Severus fazendo com que o moreno**(Gareth: HÁ!) (Vovó: SHEILA CARVALHO!)** mordesse o lábio inferior para se impedir de gemer alto.** (Gareth: Putas. E das boas! –nnn) (Vovó: Profissionau do séquissu!)**

Severus se sentir sujo e péssimo consigo mesmo.** (Gareth: O MÍNIMO que você poderia fazer.) (Vovó: Não fique assim, amico! Dar o cu para o patrão é um trabalho muito digno e... Ah, não é, retiro o que disse.)** Como? Como ele podia sentir prazer com um monstro como Voldemort o torturando daquele jeito?** (Gareth: PUTA! PUTA! PUTA! PUTA! PUTA! PUT...) (Vovó: Também não sei explicar já que não existem estruturas que propiciam prazer no ânus. Você simplesmente adora dar a roela.)** Suor cobria o corpo de Severus. Seu corpo estava quente, pegando fogo por dentro.** (Gareth: SOY UMA BIBA CALIENTE11!) (Vovó: Imagine o Snape pegando fogo. É hilário!)** Seu membro mesmo intocado estava duro de tesão, pedindo, implorando para ser tocado.** (Gareth vomitou outra Gareth) (#Vovó foi fazer o seu próprio cachimbo de crack#)**

Voldemort tirou os dedos do interior de Severus e se colocou atrás de Severus, colocando seu membro na fenda quente e pulsante de Severus.** (Gareth: 'fenda quente e pulsante' me remeteu a um vulcão (ou uma vagina, porque, né.)) (Vovó: GAISERS! Imagens mentais que só os trashes podem nos dar! Eufemismos maravilhosos! Vai me dizer que o Severus tem o botão da felicidade?)** Voldemort empurrou seu membro de uma vez para dentro de Severus fazendo com que saísse sangue da fenda de deste.** (Gareth: DE DESTE! DE DESTE! DE DESTE! #desmaiou#)(Vovó: Essa puta experiente sangrando na primeira? DUVIDO! Deve ter faltado pinto pra encher este projeto de vadia!)** Voldemort se movimentava rapidamente e com todo gás.** (Gareth VERGONHA ALHEIA.) (Vovó: Nessas horas é que eu vejo que sou uma pessoa inocente. Só eu imaginei o Voldemort com uma mangueira de um botijão de gás na bunda?)**

Voldemort fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo tesão de possuir aquele corpo quente e apertado.** (Gareth: Mano, sério, compra uma boneca inflável, seu doente.) (Vovó: TESÃO? Até três parágrafos você estava sofrendo com a Branca de Neve que queria te bolinar com os dedos, agora já gostou da surra de pica? MERDA³.)** Voldemort tinha tirado a virgindade de Severus por isso todas as vezes que possuía Severus se lembrava da primeira vez.** (Gareth: IQHYWOY9 S8YYyhq8w9df6Yuhysf N 8YHISFHY8iyhsf jusf98iaujnh SFIU98y76fauy8shf S90U7SIFNA! PQP, NEM SEI O QUE DIZER!)(Munda surge: #dá uma lidinha safada# MELDELZ1!1! SNAPE DEFLORADOR! GZUS TOMA CONTA DESSA AUTORA! #suspira e vai rezar um terço#)(Vovó: A PRIMEIRA VEZ GAY A GENTE NUNCA ESQUECE? #Começa a chorar e vai procurar um pote gigante de sorvete#)** De como Severus tinha gritado e chorado quando seu membro durou abriu espaço dentro dele sem nenhuma preparação ou cuidado.** (Gareth foi beber seu Dramin fortificado e já volta) (Vovó: Miséria de KY! Nem um cuspe básico, Ranhoso?)**

Lembrar da sena**(Gareth: O meu pau vestido de Xena enquanto rebola na tumba do Zacarias. –q) (Vovó: Movimentos sensuais com uma cenoura pônei doido colher brigadeiro chamas! –q)** fez Voldemort comer Severus mais forte.** (Gareth: AUTORA, LEIA ISSO QUE ACABOU DE ESCREVER E MORRA. #2) (Vovó: Fic vulgar? Jamè!) ** Voldemort sentia o orgasmo vindo dentro de si por isso levou a mão até o membro de Severus o tocando na mesma velocidade com que fodia ele.** (Gareth: Eu me pergunto se existe ALGUÉM na face da Terra que está de pau duro ou calcinha molhada com essa 'sena'. Sério mesmo.) (#Vovó se recusou a ler#)**

Severus fechou os olhos e suspirou quando sentiu a mão e Voldemort em volta de seu membro duro.** (Gareth: "Ain, êli é taaaaaun hadênsiozu11!1") (Vovó: TZAUM TOTÁU.)**

Severus não agüentou muito e gozou assim que Voldemort tocou seu membro.** (Gareth: Ejaculação precoce é mato! Ah, mas estou feliz que tudo acabou, gróradeuz.) (Vovó: Eu pensei que este slash nunca teria fim.)** Voldemort gozou logo em seguida por conta das contrações que Severus fazia em seu interior.** (Gareth: PARA DE NARRAR ISSO, CAPETA! DEUS DE MISERICÓRDIA, QUE COISA NOJENTA DA PORRA! (literalmente)) (Vovó: ARGH. Eu não quero saber se o cu dele era apertado, merda!)** O membro duro de Voldemort se afundava dentro de Severus mesmo depois de ter gozado.** (Gareth: #corre pra vomitar#)(Vovó: Ninguém brocha nesta porra de fic?)** Sangue e sêmen se misturavam.** (Gareth: dlç –NÃONÃONÃO) (#Vovó vomitou um triciclo#)** Sangue e sêmen escorriam pelas penas de Severus.** (Gareth: PENAS? MAS QUE...? SÉRIO, IMAGINEI O SEVERUS VESTIDO DE MILEY CIRUS NO CLIPE "CAN'T BE TAMED"! QUE NOJO! QUE CENA ESCROTA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) (Vovó: QUE FIC ESCROTA. Ainda bem que já está acabando. #Vai buscar vodka#)**

Voldemort saiu de dentro de Severus sem cuidado algum.** (Gareth: Malvadjééénho...) (Vovó: Cruela! –q)** A letargia pós sexo fez com que Voldemort fosse até a sua cama e se jogasse lá.** (Gareth: Escreva 'cansaço', por favor? Não tente ser culta, querida, sabemos que você NÃO é.) (Vovó: Classe, grazadelz, nenhuma! PQP, depois desse capítulo tô precisando de bebida, massagem e... Deixa pra lá.)**

Severus ficou ainda alguns segundo**(Gareth: #toca fogo em si mesma e sai correndo pelada pela rua, aos berros#)(Vovó: CONCORDÂNCIA, PORRA!)** jogado no chão esperando a letargia passar.** (Gareth: 'cansaço', please?)** Severus sabia que precisava ir embora, mas estava difícil demais de se levantar do chão.** (Gareth: Morro de dó. MORRAM.) (Vovó: Esse gosta do Four on the Floor. Nem consegue fazer outra! Beeeesha poderozah!)**

Tudo nele doía.** (Gareth: UHAUHSUAHSUAHS ASUHASUHASHAHUSUASH) (Vovó: Se ele estivesse bêbado e com amnésia seria um indício para a reconstituição da noite anterior... Bem, não é o caso.)** Severus levou suas mãos à coleira que Voldemort tinha colocado nele e a tirou.** (Gareth: Atirou? Em quem?) (Vovó: Não fui eu.)** Severus fez um esforço sub humano**(Gareth: AHSUHAUSHAUS ASHAUSHAUSHAUS ASHASUHASH ASUHAUSHAHSUAHS! CACEEEEEEEETE!) (Vovó: QUE CARALHO! SUB? Tá de brinks...)** para ficar de pé e andar até a porta que Voldemort tinha feito ele entrar.** (Gareth: Nem vou comentar, não vou mesmo...) (Vovó: Entra com tudo, djow!)**

Severus deixou a coleira em cima da cadeira de ouro que Voldemort costumava sentar e pegou suas roupas que estavam caídas no meio da sala, colocou-as e saio**(Gareth: #enfartou#)(#Vovó tirou o sapato e jogou em Fulano#)** pela mesma porta que entrou. Severus estava se segurando. Não ia chorar ali dentro, bem no covil das cobras.** (Gareth: O PUTEIRO 'COVIL DAS COBRAS'! ESSE AÍ É DO OROCHIMARU, BEESHA, NÃO FAZ CROSSOVER NÃO! AUSHAHSUAHSUAHS) (Vovó: "Covil das cobras"? os Comensais estão se reunindo para... Ah, mel delz.)** Severus andou o mais rápido que o seu estado permitia e em menos de um segundo Severus estava dentro do seu banheiro tirando as roupas**(Gareth: HÃÃÃÃÃÃ? Primeiro: ele foi ANDANDO e chegou lá em menos de um segundo? Sussa. Segundo: por que colocou as roupas se ia tirar de qualquer jeito? Fail.) (Vovó: Espera aí: NINGUÉM MENCIONOU QUE O SNAPE SE VESTIU DEPOIS DE TRANSAR! Faltou uma coisinha neste parágrafo chamada COERÊNCIA!)** e se afundando dentro de uma banheira com ervas que curariam seus machucados feriores,** (Gareth: UASUHASA SAUHSUAHSUAHS ASUHASUHASUHAS AUSHASHUASH! MANO, NÃO. NÃO QUERO ACREDITAR QUE ESSA FIC É SÉRIA. AUSHUAUHSAHSUHASUHASH) (Vovó: FERIORES? PAU NO CU DA VACA!)** mas seus machucados inferiores**(Gareth: Agora acerta, desgraçada!)** **(Vovó: MORRE, VADIA SEM CÉREBRO!)**continuariam lá, para que ele sempre se lembrasse que ele não valia nada.** (Gareth: Vadia. Cachorra. Puta. Danada. –q) (Vovó: "Você não vale nada, mas eu gosto de você! (8)") **

**(Gareth: Para o meu desgosto...) Continua... (Gareth: Medo.) (Vovó: Não ripo o próximo capítulo nem fodendo!)**

Me desculpem a demora. Por favor.** (Gareth: A demora eu desculpo, sussa. Mas essa NOJEIRA, nunca!) (Vovó: Desconsiderando aquela próclise, FIC TÁ UMA MERDA!)**

Eu simplesmente fiquei sem inspiração alguma para escrever.** (Gareth: VOLDEMORTxSNAPE BONDAGE ALOCA DUMAU 666 CAPETA PRETO SADOMASOQUISMO é falta de inspiração? MEDO!) (Vovó: É foram parágrafos intermináveis com descrições nojentas. Imagina se estivesse inspirada.)** Mais agora que ela voltou espero continuar postando os capítulos o mais rápido possível**(Vovó: MAIS? CARAAAAAAAAALHO! #Surta#)**. Acho que não vai mais demorar tanto para essa Fic ser atualizada.** (Gareth: Que um raio caia em sua cabeça, seu monstro.) (Vovó: Ah, nem.)**

Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo por foi escrito com muito amor e carinho para vocês.** (Gareth: AUHSJABHDAS DAISHDKASN DAS DASIHJA NFGOIPRJLTMJR GJKDGJMIUDOFHGJDKFG GSJOIKGOIUG9! AMOR E CARINHO! UM PORNOZÃO TRASH! GE-ZOOS KRESHTO! #vai se benzer#) (Munda surge de novo: AMOR E CARINHO DE CU É ROLA, MLK! PQP, SE FODER COM UMA TELHA DE AMIANTO!) (Vovó: Pornô trash é a cadeira de balanço cagada do Osama. Vá se foder.)**

Eu espero me redimir com esse capítulo já que os anteriores estão com alguns errinhos chatos de gramática.** (Gareth: Pois é, né? E esse aqui não foi exceção.) (Vovó: É, não poderia dizer melhor, Gareth!)** Essa aqui foi betado por mim mesma.** (Gareth: NOTA-SE.)** Eu tenho outra Fic que se chama "Casos e acasos" de HP/DM depois dêem uma passadinha lá.** (Gareth: Pode deixar. Marcada para ripagem, já.) (Vovó: Foi favoritada? Já era.)**

Deixem Reviews,** (Gareth: Não.) (Vovó: TNC.)** afinal não mata ninguém e vai me deixar super feliz e com muito gás para continuar escrevendo.** (Gareth: NÃO MANDEM REVIEWS! POR TUDO QUE HÁ DE MAIS EXCITANTE NO MUNDO, NÃO-MANDEM-REVIEWS!) (Vovó: Quem mandar reviews toma um pipoco.)**

Beijos.** (Gareth: Pauladas.) (Vovó: Bundadas. SUUUURRRA DE BUNDAAAA!)**

**Vovó simplesmente não consegue mais ver uma bunda e não pensar no Snape.**

**Gareth está em estado de choque. Foi pro Munda's para uma exposição de Gogo-boys, já que essa fic foi o cúmulo do brochante. **


End file.
